Weihnachtszauber
by Zottelchen
Summary: Weihnachten naht, auch auf der Voyager. Doch dann bekommen einige Crewmitglieder auf einmal merkwürdige Geschenke, die alles andere als eine nette Aufmerksamkeit enthalten. Nebenbei laufen die Vorbereitungen für den großen Weihnachtsball in ein paar Tagen, aber die Stimmung ist getrübt. Janeway beauftragt Lt. Ayala herauszufinden, wer den Weihnachtsfrieden zerstören will.. J/C, N/I
1. Chapter 1

Die Crew der Voyager hatte auf ihrem Weg nach Hause wieder einmal einen interessanten Planeten gefunden, den Captain Kathryn Janeway als würdig fand, um einen näheren Blick drauf zu werfen.  
"Tom, bringen Sie uns in einen Standardorbit", befahl sie und der Steuermann bestätigte ihren Befehl mit einem "Ja, Ma'am".  
Minuten später umkreiste das Schiff den weißen Planeten, der nur ab und zu ein paar Braun- oder Rotflecken aufwies.  
"Wie schon vermutet ist der Planet komplett mit Schnee und Eis bedeckt, aber die Temperaturen halten sich noch in Grenzen", berichtete Ensign Lang, die an der OPS stand. "In den flachen Gebieten hält sich der Wert bei -5 bis -10°C."  
"Das klingt schon fast nach Winterspaß", ulkte Tom von der Conn aus und Kathryn schmunzelte.  
Sie wußte doch ganz genau, was ihr Pilot meinte und warum sollte die Crew ihren Spaß denn gerade jetzt nicht bekommen? Schließlich stand nach dem Kalender Weihnachten vor der Tür. Daß sie auch noch einen 'gemütlichen' Eisplaneten gefunden hatten war fast schon ein Omen.  
"Schon gut, Tom. Ich denke auch, die Crew könnte etwas Erholung brauchen. Aber wagen Sie es nicht, mit Schneebällen nach den Führungsoffizieren zu werfen", neckte sie ihn, was dem Piloten ein breites Grinsen auf das Gesicht zauberte.  
"Lt. Ayala", wandte sie sich nun an ihren Sicherheitsoffizier, "erstellen Sie einen Landurlaubsplan."  
"Ja Captain", erwiderte Tarik mit einem leichten Lächeln und ließ sich von einem Ensign ablösen, um sich direkt an die Arbeit zu machen.  
"Chakotay, bis Tarik fertig ist haben wir auch noch so einiges zu besprechen", meinte sie, stand auf und machte mit dem Kopf einen Schlenker Richtung Bereitschaftsraum. Der Indianer erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte ihr. Er ahnte schon, worum es gehen würde und freute sich eigentlich schon darauf.

Als die beiden Offiziere an dem kleinen Tisch unter dem Panoramafenster saßen, bot sie ihm eine Tasse Tee an, goß sich selbst einen Kaffee ein und seufzte genüßlich, als sie einen Schluck genommen hatte. Chakotay schmunzelte. _Kathryn und ihr Kaffee,_ dachte er nur und probierte seinen Tee. Er entschied, daß 2 Stückchen Zucker mehr nicht schaden könnten und griff nach der Zuckerdose, die immer mit auf dem kleinen Tablett stand.  
Kathryn ahnte bei seinem Blick natürlich, was er dachte und meinte dann: "Das ist erst die dritte Tasse heute."  
"So?", fragte Chakotay neckend und ließ die Zuckerstücke in seinen Tee fallen. "Wenigstens weiß ich, was Sie sich zu Weihnachten wünschen", meinte er, rührte das Getränk um und probierte erneut.  
"Ach wirklich?", entgegnete Kathryn und sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Tasse an.  
"Kaffeebohnen, Replikatorrationen für Kaffee und Kaffeesträucher", zählte Chakotay auf und sie knuffte ihn gespielt empört auf den Oberarm.  
Chakotay lachte leise. "Der Kaffee wird noch einmal Ihr wunder Punkt sein, Kathryn", neckte er sie weiter und fügte dann hinzu: "Und da wir gerade bei Weihnachtswünschen sind, gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, daß Sie mit mir über das bevorstehende Weihnachtsfest auf dem Schiff reden möchten?"  
"Wie immer haben Sie Recht, Chakotay. Sie haben letztes Jahr alles so wunderschön organisiert, da wollte ich wissen, ob Sie das dieses Jahr auch machen möchten?"  
"Ich freue mich schon drauf", meinte er und Kathryn lächelte dankbar.  
"Sie haben völlig freie Hand und da wir jetzt eh keine besonderen Vorkommnisse erwarten dürften, stelle ich Sie vom Dienst frei damit Sie auch genug Zeit haben für die Vorbereitungen."  
"Danke Captain", erwiderte er und trank noch einen Schluck Tee. Dann lehnte er sich auf dem Sofa zurück und fragte leise: "Und was wünschen Sie sich nun wirklich zu Weihnachten, Kathryn?"  
Sie stellte ihr Tasse ab und blickte ihren ersten Offizier an.  
 _Einen Tanz mit Dir, ungefähr 1000 Küsse und die Nacht dazu,_ ging es ihr spontan durch den Kopf, doch dann seufzte sie leise und sagte laut: "Ich möchte nur, daß die Crew glücklich ist und wir alle gesund und munter schnell wieder nach Hause kommen."  
Der Indianer blickte sie wissend an und meinte nur: "Ich verstehe."  
"Und Sie, Chakotay?", fragte Kathryn hastig, um von sich abzulenken.  
Er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern stellte ebenfalls erst seine Tasse ab, lehnte sich wieder zurück und sagte dann spitzbübisch: "Wenn ich es Ihnen verrate, dann wird der Weihnachtsmann böse mit mir. Seine Wünsche darf man niemals verraten, wenn Sie sich erfüllen sollen."  
"Chakotay! Das ist unfair. Ich habe Ihnen meinen auch verraten", meinte sie ein wenig empört und zog eine Schnute.  
 _Das hast Du ganz sicher nicht,_ dachte der Indianer jedoch nur und schwieg beharrlich, schenkte ihr dabei aber ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln.  
Kathryn konnte in seinen blitzenden Augen lesen, daß er ihr seinen Wunsch nicht verraten würde (dafür kannte sie ihn inzwischen zu gut), so seufzte sie ein wenig theatralisch und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Sie haben manchmal wirklich eine winzige Tendenz zur Gemeinheit", kommentierte sie und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln um ihm zu zeigen, daß sie es respektierte.  
"Dann werde ich mich mal an die Arbeit machen", sagte Chakotay daraufhin und stand schwungvoll auf. "Danke für den Tee."  
"Sehr gerne, Commander", erwiderte sie und blieb sitzen, um noch gemütlich ihren Kaffee auszutrinken. Chakotay ging zur Tür, doch bevor sie sich öffnete blieb er noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Allerdings wußte er im ersten Moment noch nicht, wie er seine Frage am besten formulieren sollte.  
Kathryn bemerkte es und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Chakotay wollten die Worte noch immer nicht über die Lippen kommen und sie ahnte bereits, was er fragen wollte. Also beschloß sie, ihm einen kleinen Gefallen zu tun indem sie sagte: "Liebend gern, Chakotay."  
Jetzt schaute sie der Indianer verblüfft an. "Wie bitte?"  
"Ich werde Sie liebend gerne zum Weihnachtsabend begleiten, das ist es doch, was Sie fragen wollten, oder?" Sie trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee und ihre Augen blitzten schelmisch.  
Chakotay blickte sie perplex an und meinte dann ein wenig verlegen: "Sie kennen mich zu gut. Genau das wollte ich fragen."  
"Ich wäre sehr traurig gewesen, wenn Sie mit jemand anderem hingegangen wären", fügte sie noch hinzu.  
"Wenn Sie nicht mitgekommen wären, dann hätte ich Ihnen einen Besuch abgestattet um Sie ein wenig in Weihnachtsstimmung zu versetzten", erwiderte er ohne nachzudenken und bemerkte sofort, daß diese Aussage ein wenig doppeldeutig war. Verlegen wandte er sich um und verließ schnell den Bereitschaftsraum. Kathryns amüsierter Blick folgte ihm.

Ein paar Stunden später hatte Ayala die Aufstellung fertig und lief mit dem Padd nun wieder zurück auf die Brücke. Die Einteilung hatte er lieber in seinem Quartier am Schreibtisch vorgenommen, wo er Ruhe fand und sich konzentrieren konnte. Dabei war ihm noch eingefallen, daß er Naomi versprochen hatte sie eine zeitlang unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen, um ihr den richtigen Umgang mit einem Phaser und Selbstverteidigung beizubringen. Sie war jetzt erwachsen und es wurde Zeit, daß Sie lernte sich zu schützen. Immerhin wurde sie seit einiger Zeit immer öfters zu Außeneinsätzen mitgenommen (zum Zweck ihrer Studien für die Akademie) und letztens hatte es einen Zwischenfall gegeben, der den Captain in Erinnerung brachte, daß Naomi ihre Ausbildung bisher nur in Wissensbereichen bekommen hatte. So hatte sie mit der jungen Frau darüber gesprochen und das Mädchen war sofort zu Ayala gegangen, um ihn zu fragen, ob er sie unterrichten würde. Natürlich hatte der Lt. ohne zu zögern zugestimmt. Schließlich war sie fast wie seine eigene Tochter, nachdem er sich nach dem Tod von Sam sehr um sie bemüht und gekümmert hatte.  
"Lt.", begrüßte Janeway ihn mit einem Lächeln, als er die Brücke betrat. "Sind Sie etwa schon fertig?"  
"Ja, Ma'am."  
"Gut, dann gehen wir doch am besten in meinen Raum und gehen den Plan einmal durch." Sie stand auf und Ayala folgte ihr.  
Im Bereitschaftsraum angekommen nahmen sie beide am Schreibtisch Platz und besprachen kurz die Aufstellung. Janeway nahm mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln zur Kenntnis, daß ihr Lt. es eingerichtet hatte, daß sämtliche 'geheim verliebte Crewmitglieder' (zumindest die, von denen Janeway auch wußte) immer zusammen in einer Gruppe waren und sie bemerkte ebenfalls, daß Ayala auch darauf geachtete hatte, daß Chakotay und sie zusammen Urlaub machen konnten.  
 _Ach Tarik,_ dachte sie ein wenig melancholisch, _ich muß wirklich besser aufpassen was Chakotay angeht. Aber dafür ist es jetzt wohl eh zu spät._  
"Tarik, das haben Sie phantastisch gemacht", hatte sie das Bedürfnis ihn zu loben.  
"Danke, Captain", erwiderte er und meinte dann mit einem Seitenblick hin zu ihrem Couchtisch auf dem Podest: "Und wie ich sehe, haben Sie schon das erste Weihnachtsgeschenk erhalten."  
Janeway runzelte die Stirn und folgte seinem Blick. Tatsächlich! Auf dem Couchtisch stand ein kleines Päckchen in Weihnachtspapier eingewickelt mit einer Schleife drum herum. Aber wie kam es dorthin? Das war noch nicht dagewesen, als sie mit Chakotay hier war.  
 _Dieser Indianer,_ dachte sie dann schmunzelnd. _Das kann doch nur von ihm sein._  
"Das habe ich noch gar nicht bemerkt", sagte sie dann an Ayala gerichtet.  
Tarik lächelte. "Ich ahne schon, welcher Weihnachtsmann dahinter steckt", meinte er dann und stand schnell auf, als er Janeway warnenden Blick sah und räusperte sich.  
"Dann werde ich mal die Besatzung informieren?", fragte er auch gleich nach der Erlaubnis, gehen zu dürfen.  
Janeway konnte ihm eh nicht lange böse sein und meinte mit einem Lächeln wieder: "Natürlich. Wegtreten."  
Tarik verließ eilig den Raum und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, Chakotay von Kathryns Gesichtsausdruck zu erzählen, als sie sein Päckchen gesehen hatte. Das war wirklich eine nette Idee von ihm. Zumindest war er davon überzeugt, daß es nur Chakotay gewesen sein konnte.

Als sie allein war, stand sie neugierig auf und ging zum Tisch herüber. Das Geschenk war recht schwer und sie suchte vergeblich nach einer Karte, doch es war keine dran.  
 _Das kann nur von Chakotay sein,_ war sie überzeugt, zögerte aber, es auszupacken. Schließlich war noch nicht Weihnachten. Sie ließ es vorerst auf dem Tisch stehen und gönnte sich ihre fünfte Tasse Kaffee an diesem Tag. Ein Bericht von B'Elanna den Maschinenraum betreffend lag auch noch auf ihrem Tisch und sie holte ihn schnell. Doch sie merkte, daß sie einfach zu neugierig war, was Chakotay ihr schenken könnte, zumal sie nichts geäußert hatte, das sich verpacken lassen könnte.  
Als ihre Gedanken zum gefühlten 10. Mal zu dem Päckchen abschweiften, seufzte sie schließlich, legte das Padd beiseite und machte sich daran das Geschenk zu öffnen. Sie erkannte zuerst einen Glasrahmen und nahm ihn, neugierig auf das Bild, das Chakotay wohl ausgewählt hatte, heraus.  
Ihr Herz machte einen Satz, die Tasse glitt ihr aus der Hand und sie starrte entsetzt auf das Foto. Ihre Hände und Lippen zitterten und sie spürte, wie die schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die das Bild bei ihr auslösten, wieder hoch kamen. In einer weißen Eislandschaft ragte ein Teil der 'Terra Nova' aus dem Wasser und ihr Vater und Justin starrten sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an, eingeschlossen in dem Schiff. Kathryn ließ das Bild fallen und stand am ganzen Körper zitternd minutenlang im Raum und versuchte, die Erinnerungen niederzukämpfen. Und eine Frage kam ihr immer wieder in den Sinn. Wer hatte ihr das nur geschenkt? Ganz sicher nicht Chakotay, so etwas würde er niemals tun und außerdem wußte er gar nichts darüber. Aber wer wußte davon? Doch nur Tuvok und der war tot. Bleich wie der Tod fiel sie auf ihre Couch und grübelte. Wer war fähig ihr so weh zu tun? Es gab doch keine großen Streitigkeiten, im Gegenteil! Alle schienen gerade eher glücklich zu sein und voller Tatendrang. Und gerade auf Weihnachten freuten sich alle. Also wer konnte sie so hassen?

Weit unter der Voyager, verborgen unter dem Eis, saß in diesem Moment jemand auf seinem Thron und freute sich diebisch. Verzweiflung, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Trauer waren seine Lieblingsgefühle und er wollte mehr. Viel mehr!  
Er mußte diese kleinen Versager, die für ihn arbeiteten, einfach noch mehr antreiben, damit sie schneller die Geschenke herstellen konnten. Das Probepaket hatte er abgeliefert und es war unglaublich, welch starken Gefühle es bei diesem 'Mensch' ausgelöst hatte.  
Sein drohender Schatten erschien in der Tür zur Werkstatt und die kleinen Wesen, die dort herumhuschten hielten erschrocken und ängstlich inne, als er hereinkam.  
Brüllend trieb er sie an schneller zu arbeiten, die finsteren Gedanken, die er von den Menschen gestohlen hatte, in Dinge umzuwandeln. Er würde heute noch mehr Geschenke ausliefern. Voller Vorfreude verschwand er wieder und ließ zitternde, kleine Elfenwesen zurück, die sich jetzt umso mehr beeilten, die Wünsche ihres Herren auszuführen.

Während Ayala auf dem Weg zur Brücke gewesen war, hatte Naomi mit Icheb in ihrem Quartier zusammengesessen und ihm, wie auch schon letztes Jahr, von Weihnachtsbräuchen erzählt. Zumindest wie es auf der Erde üblich war. Sie hatten ebenfalls über die bevorstehende Weihnachtsfeier gesprochen und Icheb, der im letzten Jahr etwas überfordert gewesen war mit 100 funkelnden Dingen, Gesang und Weihnachtsmännern, freute sich nun mehr darauf, denn jetzt war er besser in der Lage, mit den ganzen neuen Dingen umzugehen.  
"Ich habe vorhin den Commander getroffen", meinte sie, als sie sich beide schon für das Fest verabredet hatten. "Er wurde von Captain Janeway freigestellt, damit er wieder so ein schönes Fest wie letztes Jahr vorbereiten kann. Er meinte, dieses Mal würde es sogar noch besser werden."  
"Dann vermute ich, es wird wieder viel getanzt, so wie letztes Mal?", fragte der Borg unbehaglich und erinnerte sich, wie er damals versucht hatte dem allgemeinen Gehopse (zumindest hatte es manchmal so ausgesehen) zu folgen und dabei kläglich gescheitert war.  
Naomis Blick wurde ein klein wenig traurig, als er das fragte. Sie tanzte sehr gerne aber Icheb hatte einfach zwei linke Füße in dem Fall, gelinde ausgedrückt. Nun, sie würde dann halt mit Tarik, Chakotay, Tom und einigen anderen tanzen, aber Icheb wäre ihr lieber gewesen. Doch er fühlte sich dabei auch nicht wohl und Naomi respektierte es.  
"Es wird ein Weihnachtsball", verriet Naomi dann und ihre Augen glänzten jetzt wieder, als sie es sich vorstellte.  
"Dann ist die Kleiderordnung wohl auch eine andere?", fragte Icheb.  
"Nun ja, es wäre schön, wenn Du Dir vielleicht einen Anzug oder Frack aussuchen könntest", meinte sie, stand auf und holte ihren Computer zum Tisch herüber. "So in etwa." Sie hatte in der Datenbank schnell Bilder gefunden und Icheb betrachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
"Es gibt hoffentlich eine Gebrauchsanweisung, wie man so etwas anzieht?", fragte er etwas nervös, als er einen Mann in einem Frack sah, der ihm besser gefiel als ein normaler Anzug.  
Naomi mußte lachen. "Nein, aber so schwer ist das nicht. Wenn Du willst, helfe ich Dir."  
"Nein, das ist eine Männerangelegenheit. Außerdem möchte ich Dich damit überraschen. Ich werde schon jemanden finden, der mir notfalls helfen kann."  
Die Wangen des Mädchens wurden leicht rosa. _Er ist so süß,_ dachte sie nur und freute sich schon sehr auf den Abend.  
"Was wirst Du tragen?", fragte er dann.  
"Das, mein Lieber, ist eine Überraschung", antwortete sie und Icheb schaute ein wenig enttäuscht.  
"Es ist doch nur noch eine Woche hin, ein wenig Geduld, Herr Borg", neckte sie ihn und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange.  
"Wenn ich jetzt noch eine kleine Aufmunterung bekomme, bin ich sehr viel geduldiger", meinte er daraufhin schelmisch und zog Naomi in seine Arme.  
Eine halbe Stunde später verließ ein lächelnder Icheb das Quartier seiner Freundin und machte sich auf den Weg zu Tom, um ihn um Hilfe mit dem Frack, und eine kleine Überraschung für Naomi zu bitten. Als er wenig später den Piloten auf dem Holodeck antraf, sagte Tom sofort seine Unterstützung zu. Und zwar in beiden Fällen.  
"Fangen wir gleich mit der ersten Lektion an", sagte Tom eifrig und befahl dann dem Computer: "Computer, Tanzsaal kreieren und eine Band. Musikstil: Latein und Standard."  
Das Gewünschte erschien kurz darauf und dann begannen ein paar anstrengende Lektionen im Tanzen für Icheb.  
 _Ich hoffe nur, für Naomi ist das ausreichend, so gut wie sie werde ich nie tanzen können,_ dachte er, doch er hatte auch noch etwas Zeit zum üben.

Ayala ging nach seiner Schicht in sein Quartier zurück um sich umzuziehen. In einer halben Stunde war er mit Naomi für die erste Lektion in Selbstverteidigung verabredet und er zog es vor, seinen Trainingsanzug dafür zu tragen. Als er sich seiner Tür näherte, sah er auf dem Boden davor ein kleines Päckchen liegen. Es hatte die Größe einer kleinen Schmuckschachtel. Verwundert hob er es auf und sah, daß sein Name drauf stand.  
"Scheinbar haben wir mehrere Weihnachtsmänner an Bord", murmelte er vor sich hin und dachte sofort an das Geschenk, das auf dem Tisch des Captains gestanden hatte. Allerdings glaubte er nicht, daß seines von Chakotay war. Nun, vielleicht wollte einfach jemand Wichtel spielen.  
Er nahm es mit in sein Quartier und öffnete es vorsichtig. Tatsächlich war sogar ein Schmuckschächtelchen drinnen und er klappte den Deckel hoch. Verwundert nahm er den Ring, der innen steckte, heraus und betrachtete ihn näher. Das war doch genau sein Ehering! Er legte die Schachtel auf dem Tisch ab und holte aus seinem eigenen kleinen Erinnerungskästchen (so nannte er es zumindest), seinen Ehering hervor. Er hatte sich angewöhnt ihn nicht öffentlich am Finger zu tragen aus Angst, jemand würde um die Bedeutung wissen und eventuell versuchen seiner Familie etwas anzutun. Ebensowenig kannte irgendjemand diesen Ring. Stattdessen hatte er ihn immer an einer Kette um den Hals getragen, versteckt unter seiner Kleidung. Erst auf der Voyager hatte er für ihn dann einen neuen Platz gefunden, als die anfängliche Hoffnung auf eine schnelle Rückkehr zunichte gemacht worden war. Die Hoffnung ihn eines Tages aber wieder am Finger tragen zu können, wo er hingehörte, hatte er nie aufgegeben.  
Nun verglich er die Ringe schnell, sie waren identisch. Nur der im Päckchen war ein wenig kleiner. Dann fiel ihm eine Gravur auf der Innenseite auf. Im nächsten Moment wurde er leichenblaß und sein Magen schien sich umzudrehen. In dem Ring war der Name seiner Frau eingraviert, das Datum der Eheschließung und daneben ein eindeutiges Symbol für ihren Todestag. Das Datum von heute.  
Tarik schloß seine Finger fest um den Ring und spürte eine plötzliche Wut in sich aufsteigen.  
Wer auch immer ihm diesen geschmacklosen Streich gespielt hatte, er würde ihn finden und… M _oment mal,_ dachte er, _eigentlich dürfte niemand wissen, wann ich geheiratet habe. Ich habe ihn immer geheim gehalten._ Einen Streich konnte er damit fast ausschließen und nun spürte er eine Angst, die er noch nie gehabt hatte. Was, wenn Ashley wirklich etwas passiert war und dieser Ring ein Omen war? Er hatte schon so viel merkwürdiges im Delta-Quadranten erlebt, daß er nicht sofort abgeneigt war, dies als Unfung abzutun.  
Für einen Moment wurde er halb verrückt vor Sorge und Ungewißheit. Was war hier los? Er ließ sich auf seine Couch fallen und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Doch die Ungewißheit plagte ihn.  
 _Und ich habe nicht mal die Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob es ihr gut geht,_ dachte er verzweifelt. Seine einzige Chance war herauszubekommen, woher dieser Ring kam. Hatte die Verpackung von Janeways Päckchen nicht genauso ausgesehen?  
"Naomi Wildman an Lt. Ayala", kam auf einmal die Stimme der jungen Frau aus seinem Combadge und reflexartig tippte er drauf und antwortete.  
"Ja, Naomi?" _Unglaublich, ich klinge ganz normal,_ dachte er sofort und war froh darüber. Er konnte damit schlecht zum Captain gehen, sicher würde sie es nur für einen geschmacklosen Scherz halten und was konnte sie auch schon groß machen? Nein, er mußte es für sich behalten und selber zusehen, daß er herausfand, was es mit dem Ring auf sich hatte.  
"Haben Sie unsere Verabredung vergessen? Ich warte schon seit 10 Minuten auf Sie auf dem Holodeck!"  
Tarik stand auf. Scheinbar hatte er länger dort gesessen, als er gedacht hatte und meinte: "Tut mir leid, Naomi, ich war abgelenkt. Aber ich bin auf dem Weg. Du kannst schon mal mit ein paar Dehnübungen anfangen und Dich warm laufen."  
"Okay, dann bis gleich." Sie beendete die Verbindung und Tarik legte beide Ringe schnell in sein Kästchen zurück und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Holodeck.

Kathryn hatte eine Weile, nachdem die das mysteriöse Päckchen geöffnet hatte, noch in ihrem Raum gesessen, bis sie ihre Gefühle wieder so weit unter Kontrolle hatte und sich sehen lassen konnte. Doch ihr Gemütszustand war weiterhin auf dem Tiefpunkt und so machte sie von ihrem Captainsprivileg gebrauch und verschwand in ihr Quartier. Dort replizierte sie sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee, ließ den Raum im Dunkeln und setzte sich dann zum Nachdenken auf die Couch, den Blick ins All und auf den weißen Planeten unter ihr gerichtet. Sollte sie Chakotay davon erzählen?  
 _Nein, dann muß ich ihm von dem Unfall erzählen und das will ich weder ihm noch mir gerade jetzt zumuten._ Sie beschloß das Ganze erstmal eine Nacht zu überschlafen und dann würde sie versuchen herauszufinden, wer sie im Moment nicht leiden konnte. Jetzt sehnte sie sich einfach danach, in Chakotays Armen zu liegen. Sie wußte, dann würde alles besser werden.  
 _Ich muß ihm ja nichts sagen, aber ihn sehen würde schon helfen,_ dachte sie, stand schnell auf bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier, nachdem sie den Computer gefragt hatte, wo er sich gerade aufhielt. Sie betätigte den Türmelder, doch ein "Herein" hörte sie nicht. Stattdessen ging die Tür auf und Chakotay stand vor ihr.  
Er wirkte irgendwie zerstreut, fiel Kathryn sofort auf und ihre eigenen Probleme rückten in den Hintergrund.  
"Chakotay? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte sie gleich besorgt, doch der Indianer winkte ab.  
"Ja, ich bin nur ziemlich müde vom vielen Berichte lesen", wich er ihr eindeutig aus und wußte sofort, daß sie es gemerkt hatte. Doch im Moment wollte er mit niemandem reden, daher bat er: "Kathryn, es ist gerade ein etwas unpassender Zeitpunkt. Ist es sehr wichtig? Oder kann es auch bis morgen warten? Ich muß dringend noch die letzten Padds durchgehen."  
"Natürlich, Commander. Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung", erwiderte sie mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln.  
"Danke, Captain. Dann sehen wir uns morgen auf der Brücke."  
"Gute Nacht, Chakotay."  
Der erste Offizier schloß die Tür direkt vor ihr und lehnte sich mit gesenktem Kopf und einem tiefen Seufzen dagegen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das zerrissene Weihnachtspapier, in dem das Geschenk eingepackt gewesen war, das ihn jetzt so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.  
 _Nein, das ist sicher kein Geschenk,_ dachte er mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch. _Ein Geschenk wäre etwas Nettes, doch das hier ist einfach nur geschmacklos,_ dachte er und ging dann zum Tisch hinüber. Er hob die orange schimmernde Haarsträhne von Seska vor seine Augen und wußte nicht, was er denken sollte. Mit einem Tricorder hatte er geprüft, ob sie wirklich von ihr war (doch jemand anderen mit dieser auffälligen Haarfarbe kannte er nicht) und die Datenbank hatte es bestätigt. Die DNA in den Haarwurzeln war zweifelsohne von Seska. Doch woher kamen sie? Zumal sie noch recht frisch aussahen, nicht stumpf oder abgelagert, sie rochen sogar noch nach ihr. War sie etwa noch am Leben? Hatte sie die Voyager und ihn verfolgt?  
 _Unsinn, Seska ist tot. Der Doktor hat es bestätigt. Aber woher kommen ihre Haare und warum schickt sie mir jemand?_  
Chakotay war voller Ungewißheit und Zweifel und als dann noch Kathryn vor der Tür stand, wollte er sie mit seiner düsteren Stimmung nicht belästigen. Er hoffte nur, sie würde es verstehen, aber er brauchte eine Zeit für sich.  
 _Ein Besuch in einer anderen Welt wäre vielleicht angemessen,_ dachte er, legte die Haarsträhne wieder in die Schachtel und holte sein Medizinbündel und das Akoonah.

Auf dem Planeten verborgen saß er auf seinem Thron und lachte. Er lachte, weil er Zweifel und Unglück verbreiten konnte. "Mehr!", rief er aus und klatschte in seine Krallen. "Ich will mehr!"


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Morgen war Kathryns gestrige Vorfreude auf Weihnachten und ihr Gefühl, daß gerade alles gut lief, immer noch verflogen. Als sie die Brücke betrat grüßte sie eher verhalten und setzte sich ohne viele Worte in ihren Sessel, um ihre morgendlichen Routineaufgaben durchzugehen. Doch nach einer Weile blickte sie auf und musterte verstohlen die Brückenbesatzung. Irgendetwas war merkwürdig, das spürte sie. Ihr Blick glitt zu Chakotay, der wie immer links neben ihr saß, und an diesem Morgen ebenfalls ungewöhnlich bedrückt, sogar mißmutig dreinschaute. Kathryn stand auf, blieb vor ihrem Sessel stehen und schaute dann jeden ihrer Offiziere für einen Moment an. Lt. Ayala wirkte ungewöhnlich blaß und seine Lippen waren nur ein dünner Strich. Ensign Lang hatte tiefe Augenringe und wirkte zerstreut, schaute sich auch auffällig oft um. Tom ließ seine gewohnt fröhliche Art an diesem Morgen komplett vermissen und als dann noch Seven hereinkam und ein Padd fallen ließ (was ihr noch nie passiert war bis dahin), hatte Kathryn die Gewißheit, daß hier irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Chakotay, der ihr Verhalten bemerkt hatte, sah sie schon seit ein paar Momenten an und wunderte sich. Doch dann spürte auch er die merkwürdige Spannung, die in der Luft lag. Jetzt wandte Kathryn ihren Blick wieder zu ihm und beide schauten sich kurz an. Dann erhob sich Chakotay und folgte ihr, ohne daß einer von beiden etwas sagen mußte, in ihren Bereitschaftsraum.

Die Türen glitten hinter den beiden Offizieren zu. Sie blieben direkt im Raum dicht voreinander stehen und Kathryn fragte: "Was ist hier los, Chakotay? Sie haben es auch gespürt, oder?"

Der Indianer nickte. "Es ist, als hätte jeder eine ganz schlechte Nacht gehabt, die sich nun auf das Gemüt eines jeden geschlagen hätte." Als er das sagte wurde ihm plötzlich klar, daß Kathryn ihn gestern Abend wohl nicht ohne Grund aufgesucht hatte. Er blickte sie prüfend an und fragte schließlich: "Was ist mit Ihnen, Captain? Sie waren gestern nicht zufällig bei mir, oder? Und Sie sehen ebenfalls so aus, als ob Sie etwas bedrückt."

Sie schaute kurz nach unten, bevor sie ihm direkt wieder in die Augen sah und meinte: "Sie kennen mich zu gut, Chakotay." In diesem Moment beschloß sie, ihm von der Terra Nova zu erzählen. "Setzen wir uns doch, dann erzähle ich es Ihnen."

Chakotay nickte und folgte ihr zur Couch. Kathryn holte noch 2 Getränke und faßte kurz die Ereignisse zusammen, bei denen sie ihren Vater und ihren Verlobten verloren hatte. Chakotay unterbrach sie kein einziges mal, hörte ihr nur zu und war ziemlich erschüttert, was sie schon hatte durchmachen müssen.

Erst als sie auf das merkwürdige Päckchen gestern zu sprechen kam, sagte Chakotay wieder etwas.

"Dann habe ich dieses Geschenk gefunden und dachte im ersten Moment, es sei von Ihnen, doch als ich das Bild von der Terra Nova mit meinem Vater und Justin dort gesehen habe, da wußte ich, es konnte nicht von Ihnen sein."

"Sie haben ein Päckchen erhalten, Kathryn? War es zufällig in Papier mit Sternen darauf eingewickelt?", fragte er lauernd.

Kathryn runzelte die Stirn und meinte dann: "Ja, das war es. Aber woher wissen Sie das?"

"Weil ich auch so eines bekommen habe. Und zwar kurz bevor Sie mich gestern aufgesucht haben, deshalb war ich auch so kurz angebunden, tut mir leid. In meinem Geschenk war ebenfalls eine böse Überraschung versteckt."

Dann erzählte er von Seskas Haarsträhne und der DNA, die eindeutig von ihr stammte.

"Chakotay, was geht hier nur vor?", fragte Kathryn und ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

"Ich meine, woher weiß jemand über die Geschichte der Terra Nova Bescheid und wie ist dieses Bild überhaupt entstanden? Und woher sollte jemand die Haarsträhne von Seska haben? Irgendetwas merkwürdiges geht hier vor."

"Das sehe ich auch so, und wir sollten dringend herausfinden, was es ist", stimmte er ihr zu.

"Wir sollten mit den anderen sprechen", meinte Kathryn dann. "Ich glaube, viele haben ebenfalls ein Geschenk erhalten. Anders kann ich mir diese düstere Stimmung nicht erklären."

Janeway tippte auf ihr Combadge. "Janeway an alle Führungsoffiziere. Besprechung in 5 Minuten im Konferenzraum."

Beide standen auf und Chakotay folgte ihr auf die Brücke. Fragende und neugierige Blicke begegneten ihnen und als alle Positionen durch Ersatzpersonal ausgetauscht waren, gingen sie nach nebenan. B'Elanna, Seven, Crewman Hamilton und der Doktor trafen kurz nach ihnen ein und auch bei ihnen merkte Janeway, daß etwas im Busch war. B'Elanna warf Tom einen nervösen Blick zu und das MHN schielte ständig zu Seven hinüber. Crewman Hamilton sah aus, als hätte er auf eine besonders bittere Frucht gebissen.

Als alle saßen kam Janeway ohne weitere Einleitung zum Thema.

"Gestern Nachmittag fand ich auf meinem Tisch ein kleines Weihnachtspäckchen", begann sie und bemerkte gleich, daß jeder der Anwesenden sich ein winziges Stück mehr in ihre Richtung beugte, so wie es meistens war, wenn etwas äußerst interessant zu werden schien.

"Entgegen meinen Erwartungen, es sei eine kleine vorweihnachtliche Aufmerksamkeit mußte ich feststellen, daß es sich um einen derben, geschmacklosen und sehr verletzenden Scherz gehandelt hat. Zuerst habe ich überlegt, wer sich von mir vielleicht ungerecht behandelt fühlte oder aufgrund etwas anderem sich an mir rächen wollte, doch gerade erzählte mir Chakotay, daß er gestern Abend ebenfalls ein ominöses Päckchen fand, dessen Inhalt ihn auch auf einer persönlichen Ebene sehr verletzt hat. Und es waren Dinge, von denen niemand oder sehr wenig Leute wissen und für die ich wiederum meine Hand ins Feuer legen würde. Wenn es also niemand von der Crew war, dann haben wir es mit einem gewaltigen Rätsel zu tun. Da sich heute viele von Ihnen ebenfalls in etwas... düsterer Stimmung befinden, möchte ich gerne wissen, ob und wer von Ihnen ebenfalls ein ähnliches Geschenk bekommen hat."

Ihre Führungsoffiziere blickten sich kurz untereinander an, bis B'Elanna schließlich eine Hand hob, gefolgt (wenn auch etwas zögerlich) von allen anderen.

"Ich habe so ein Päckchen bekommen", sagte sie dann. "Es waren kleine Schuhe für Miral drin. Doch als mit der Hand einmal hereingegriffen habe um zu prüfen, ob noch etwas drin war, sind mir spitze Dornen in die Finger gefahren. Beide Schuhe waren damit versehen!" Janeway spürte den Zorn der Halb-Klingonin und liebenden Mutter und wenn sie Recht hatte, war ihre Chefingenieurin nicht mal so wütend wegen der Dornen in den Schuhen für ihre Tochter, sondern eher auf die Tatsache, daß jemand dazu fähig war einem Kleinkind so etwas grausames anzutun.

Die anderen blickten fassungslos zu ihr hin und empörte Laute waren zu hören. Genau wie Kathryn traute B'Elanna niemanden an Bord so eine Niedertracht zu. Deshalb hatte sie auch nichts gesagt, erklärte sie noch.

Crewman Hamilton meldete sich als nächster zu Wort. Der Koch hatte ein Buch bekommen, das ausschließlich Gerichte mit Leolawurzel enthielt und jeder an Bord wußte, wie sehr er diese Wurzel verabscheute und sich stets bemühte, der Crew besonders leckeres und abwechslungsreiches Essen zu servieren. Daß ihm jemand so etwas als "Aufmerksamkeit" geschenkt hatte, hatte ihn tief getroffen. Zumal er für jeden seiner Kameraden auch immer ein offenes Ohr hatte und versuchte, mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen.

Auch die anderen gestanden, daß Ihnen etwas persönlich verletztendes geschenkt worden war.

Ensign Lang hatte eine Schachtel voller dicker, haariger und vermutlich giftiger Spinnen bekommen und fast jeder an Bord wußte von ihrer Spinnenphobie. Sie hatte deswegen auch den Doktor aufsuchen müssen, der die zitternde Frau die Nacht sogar zur Beobachtung dabehalten hatte.

Dem MHN selbst war erst früh am Morgen ein Päckchen aufgefallen. Kurz nachdem er Ensign Lang wieder entlassen und ihr angeboten hatte, einen holografischen Therapeuten aufzusuchen, lag es plötzlich auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte angenommen, jemand war durch die Labortür hereingekommen, um ihn eine Freude zu machen, doch der Chip, der sich drin befand gab ihm äußerst grausame Erinnerungen an Seven, die er aufschnitt, auseinandernahm um ihre Borgimplantate zu untersuchen während sie noch lebendig war. Ihre Schreie dabei hatten ihm am meisten zu schaffen gemacht. Wenigstens hatte er es geschafft diese Erinnerungen, die unmöglich real sein konnten, in Quarantäne zu schieben, sodaß er zwar wußte, daß sie da waren, aber sie nicht noch einmal erleben mußte. Er hatte sich schon bei B'Elanna gemeldet und gebeten, jemanden zu schicken der diese Erinnerungen wieder löschen würde.

In dem Päckchen, das Seven bekommen hatte, war ein Padd mit einer Botschaft der Borg-Queen, die ihr höchst eindrucksvoll erklärte, daß sie niemals vor ihr sicher sei. Sie werde nie aufhören sie zu suchen und jeden assimilieren oder töten, der wissen könnte, wo sie sei, oder ihr jemals begegnet war.

Ayala erzählte von seinem Ehering, lediglich Tom schwieg sich aus.

Den Grund zu erraten fiel Janeway nicht schwer. Fast jeder an Bord wußte, daß er aufgrund eines Pilotenfehlers, der 3 Menschenleben gefordert hatte, von der Akademie geflogen war. Ebenso war allen bekannt, daß er gleich bei seiner ersten Mission beim Maquis verhaftet worden war, aber niemand wußte, was genau bei dem Unfall geschehen war. Nur Janeway und Tuvok hatten es gewußt. Daher vermutete sie, daß es eine sehr persönliche Erinnerung an den Unfall war.

Tom bemerkte ihren Blick und schaute zur Seite. Er wußte, daß Janeway sich denken konnte, an was er erinnert worden war und sie hatte natürlich recht. In seinem Päckchen war ein Miniatur Shuttle gewesen, eine exakte Kopie seines Shuttles, in dem er seine Freunde und seine damalige große Liebe Odile in den Tod gerissen hatte. Darüber sprach er nicht einmal mit B'Elanna. Sie hatte es zwar gesehen, aber er hatte nur gesagt, daß es das Shuttle war, mit dem er den Unfall verursacht hatte. Niemand wußte über Odile Bescheid außer der Captain. Und so würde es auch bleiben.

Nachdem sich fast alle nun offenbart hatten fragte Janeway nun: "Die erste Frage ist wohl, wie diese Geschenke überhaupt an ihre Plätze kamen. Bei einigen in verschlossenen Quartieren oder nur in Sekunden, als jemand abgelenkt war. Lt. Ayala", wandte sie sich nun speziell an ihren Sicherheitsoffizier. "Gehen Sie die Transporterlogbücher durch. Suchen Sie nach nicht autorisierten Transporten oder Ungereimtheiten. Finden Sie heraus, wie diese Päckchen an Bord gekommen sind und sprechen Sie auch mit den anderen, um Hinweise zu erhalten."

Tarik seufzte unmerklich. Er hatte auch schon an den Transporter gedacht (es war sogar eigentlich die einzige Möglichkeit), doch er hatte sich die Logbücher schon angesehen und nichts Ungewöhnliches gefunden. Aber er würde es noch einmal machen. "Aye, Captain", erwiderte er und Janeway nickte ihm zu.

"Wir sollten versuchen uns davon nicht unsere Laune verderben zu lassen. Immerhin wissen wir, daß jemand es auf uns alle abgesehen hat. Halten Sie Augen und Ohren offen und melden Sie alles Ungewöhnliche sofort bei Lt. Ayala. Wir werden uns später noch einmal treffen. Wegtreten."

Die Offiziere erhoben sich und einige wirkten schon etwas hoffnungsvoller, da sie nun nicht mehr die Einzigen waren, denen ein übler Streich gespielt worden war.

Es kostete Tarik fast den halben Tag, um alle Crewmitglieder zu befragen. Dabei kam heraus, daß bisher ungefähr die Hälfte von ihnen ein fieses Päckchen erhalten hatte, doch niemand hatte gesehen, wie es dorthin gekommen war, noch gab es unter der Crew einen Verdächtigen.

Nun saß er in seinem Büro und sah sich die Liste derer an, die noch nichts bekommen hatten. Vierzehn Personen konnte er schon wieder streichen, denn auch sie waren in der Zwischenzeit beschenkt worden und hatten es dem Lt. gleich gemeldet.

Der Türmelder holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Herein", sagte er müde und Naomi trat ein.

"Naomi!", begrüßte er das Mädchen überrascht und dann bemerkte er ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Sofort stand er auf und lud sie ein, sich hinzusetzen.

"Hast Du etwa auch ein Paket erhalten?", fragte er sie besorgt, als sie auf seiner Couch saßen.

Die Halb-Ktarianerin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich nicht", sagte sie dann, "aber Icheb. Und obwohl er es nicht zeigt weiß ich, daß es ihn sehr getroffen hat."

"Was war bei ihm drin?", fragte Ayala nach. Er hatte sich von möglichst vielen Leuten sagen lassen, was sie erhalten hatten und stellte dabei fest, daß es sehr persönliche Dinge waren, die ein einzelnes Besatzungsmitglied unmöglich wissen konnte.

"Es war ein Injektor bei ihm drinnen", sagte sie, "und zwar genau derselbe, den seine Eltern benutzt haben um ihn zu betäuben, als sie ihm erklärten, er sei nur eine biologische Waffe. Das Wissen hatte ihn schon damals sehr mitgenommen und jetzt hat es irgendwer wieder aufgewühlt." Naomi klangt sehr erregt, weil sie wütend war, daß jemand so mit Ichebs Gefühlen spielte.

Tarik seufzte. "Wie geht es Icheb jetzt?", fragte er nach.

"Er wollte darüber nicht reden und hat sich irgendeine unwichtige Arbeit gesucht. Aber das ist nicht das Einzige, weswegen ich eigentlich hier bin", sagte sie dann und Tarik blickte sie fragend an.

"Ich möchte Ihnen helfen herauszufinden, wer hinter alldem steckt", sagte sie dann.

"Ach Naomi." Ayala rieb sich über die Augen. "Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich habe keinen Anhaltspunkt nach wem oder was ich suchen soll. Ich habe die Transporterlogbücher durchgesehen, mit jedem auf dem Schiff geredet, stundenlang Listen verglichen, nach allen möglichen Verbindungen, Mustern und Hinweisen gesucht, aber ich finde einfach nichts. Das Einzige, das mir bisher aufgefallen ist, was aber auch nur ein Zufall sein kann – diese Vorfälle haben erst begonnen, nachdem wir in die Umlaufbahn dieses Planeten eingeschwenkt sind."

Naomi setzte sich auf und schaute Ayala an. "Aber…?", fragte sie, weil sie sah, daß er irgendwie davon nicht so wirklich überzeugt war.

"Aber, ich habe den Planeten gescannt, als wir dort ankamen und vorher noch einmal. Ich habe nichts, aber auch gar nichts gefunden, das auf irgendein intelligentes Leben hindeutet. Es gibt nicht einmal Tiere dort. Ein paar Pflanzen und sonst nur Eis, soweit das Auge und der Scanner reicht."

Naomi schürzte die Lippen. "Es wäre sicher hilfreich herauszufinden, wie diese Päckchen zugestellt werden", sagte sie nachdenklich.

"Allerdings", stimmte Tarik seufzend zu.

"Sollen wir uns einfach mal auf die Lauer legen?", schlug das Mädchen dann vor. "Ich meine, wir suchen uns zwei Personen raus, die noch nichts bekommen haben und verstecken uns in deren Quartier."

"Das mag eine gute Idee sein, Naomi, aber ich fürchte, sie ist nicht durchführbar. Erstens wissen wir nicht, ob das Päckchen wirklich ins Quartier geliefert wird, zweitens können wir ohne Erlaubnis und triftigen Grund nicht einfach in ein Quartier eindringen und drittens wissen wir auch gar nicht, wen von den Leuten wir nehmen sollen. Dazu bräuchten wir mehr Anhaltspunkte, nach welchem Muster die Pakete verteilt werden. Und ich fürchte, die haben wir nicht."

"Hm…", machte sie nachdenklich. "Ich habe noch keins bekommen. Ich erlaube Ihnen hiermit, sich in meinem Quartier auf die Lauer zu legen. Irgendwo muß man einfach mal anfangen."

Ayala war nicht so ganz überzeugt von einem möglichen Erfolg, aber er hatte im Moment auch keine bessere Idee. Daher sagte er: "Also gut Naomi. Wir versuchen es."

"Schön, dann los. Fangen wir gleich an", sagte sie und sprang förmlich hoch. Tarik lächelte über den Enthusiasmus seines Schützlings und folgte ihr in ihr Quartier.

Naomi ließ ihn allein und Tarik machte es sich so gut es ging in einer Ecke hinter einer Zimmerpflanze bequem.

Er wartete ein paar Stunden, doch nichts passierte.

 _Wäre auch zu schön gewesen,_ dachte er und wollte gerade seine Muskulatur wieder entkrampfen (stundenlanges Ausharren in einer Position war ihm nicht fremd, aber auf Dauer unangenehm) als er ein leises 'Plopp' hörte und er auf dem Tisch von Naomi plötzlich ein Geschenk stehen sah.

Schnell zückte er seinen Tricorder und dieser zeigte ihm tatsächlich eine winzige Energiesignatur an, die aber nach nur einer Sekunde wieder verschwunden war. Doch er war sich sicher, dies war die Spur, die sie so lange gesucht hatten. Eine fremde Energiequelle.

Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und Naomi trat ein. Ein überraschtes 'oh' kam ihr über die Lippen, als sie das Paket sah. Sie schaute sich nach Ayala um, der hinter der Zimmerpflanze hervorkam und strahlte.

"Es hat also geklappt? Wer war es?", fragte sie gleich und Ayala meinte: "Das weiß ich nicht. Es war plötzlich einfach da, sozusagen aus dem Nichts. Aber der Tricorder konnte gerade noch eine fremde Energiesignatur orten, die aber sofort wieder verschwand. Kein Wunder, daß wir nichts finden konnten."

Naomi und Ayala traten näher und das Mädchen schaute Tarik noch einmal kurz an, dieser nickte nur, dann öffnete sie beherzt das Geschenk. Es lag ein Holostick darin.

"Scheint ein Holoprogramm zu sein", meinte Ayala und fragte: "Soll ich mitkommen?"

"Ja, bitte", sagte sie gleich und ihr Herz pochte etwas. Sie ahnte fast schon, was drauf war und meinte zu Tarik: "Vermutlich wird es mit dem Tod meiner Mutter zusammenhängen, was auch immer es ist."

"Soll ich es mir erst einmal allein ansehen, Naomi?", bot der Lt. an, der natürlich auch an diese furchtbaren Momente dachte und nicht wollte, daß Naomi das Ganze noch einmal durchmachen mußte.

"Nein, ist schon okay. Ich bin damit im Reinen. Es war ein Unfall und ihr habt mir alle geholfen. Ich habe zwar meine Mutter verloren, aber nicht meine Familie. Außerdem weiß ich, daß ich von ihr sehr geliebt worden bin. Diese Tatsache hat mir schon immer geholfen."

Tarik hatte das Bedürfnis sie zu umarmen und ihr zu sagen, wie stolz er auf sie wäre, doch er nickte nur. "Du bist eine sehr starke Frau geworden, Naomi."

Das Mädchen wurde etwas rot im Gesicht vor Verlegenheit. "Danke", murmelte sie nur und lief dann los. Der Lt. neben ihr.

Vor dem Holdeck angekommen schob Ayala den Stick in die Wandkonsole und kurz darauf sagte der Computer: "Das Programm ist vollständig, Sie können jetzt eintreten."

"Sicher?", fragte Tarik Naomi noch einmal und sie nickte.

"Sicher." Dann nahm sie seine Hand und beide gingen hinein.

Sie betraten ein kleines Haus am Strand. Aus einem der unteren Zimmer kamen merkwürdige Laute. Naomi öffnete die Tür und blieb stehen, die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen und ihr Mund vor Überraschung leicht geöffnet. Icheb und eine hübsche, blonde Frau lagen offensichtlich nackt unter einer leichten Decke auf der Couch und liebten sich gerade.

Sie ließen sich auch nicht von der Anwesenheit der beiden stören, im Gegenteil. Icheb lächelte Naomi noch wissend zu, als er sie sah, küßte und berührte dann ganz demonstrativ seine nackte Freundin, raunte ihr ins Ohr, wie sehr er sie liebte und begehrte und daß Naomi nichts gegen sie wäre.

Ayala zog das Mädchen geistesgegenwärtig hinaus und führte sie wieder zum Ausgang.

Als die Türen sich wieder geschlossen hatte, schaute er besorgt nach seiner Ziehtochter und war überrascht, als diese leicht lächelte und dann sogar kichern mußte.

"Also, diese Reaktion hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet", gab Tarik offen zu und schaute das Mädchen fragend an.

"Tut mir leid", kicherte sie immer noch, "ich bin nur erstens froh, daß es nichts mit meiner Mutter zu tun hatte und zweitens mag Icheb im allgemeinen eher Brünette als Blondinen. Ich bin natürlich die Ausnahme. Aber das Beste ist, daß ich mir gerade bei Icheb zu 100% sicher sein kann, daß er so etwas niemals machen würde. Himmel, er hat Jahre gebraucht um mir zu gestehen, daß er mich liebt!" Naomi lächelte und Tarik war zum zweiten Mal unendlich stolz auf sie. Doch dieses Mal sagte er es auch.

"Naomi, Du glaubst gar nicht, wie stolz ich auf Dich bin. Und wenn ich eines über Sam weiß dann das, daß sie Dir jetzt genau dasselbe gesagt hätte. Du läßt Dich nicht so leicht beeinflussen und hast das Herz am rechten Fleck." Ayala hatte fast Tränen in den Augen, so stolz war er auf sie. Naomi tat das einzig richtige in dem Moment, dankte ihm und drückte ihn dann fest.

"Ich erzähle Icheb besser nichts, sonst verletzt ihn das noch mehr."

"Wie Du möchtest", meinte Tarik. "Ich werde jetzt auf die Brücke gehen und nach dieser Energiequelle suchen. Wenn wir sie bisher nicht entdecken konnten, kann es eigentlich nur mit dem Planeten zusammenhängen. Irgendwas, oder irgendwer, ist da unten und ich werde es herausfinden." Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeugte nun von grimmiger Entschlossenheit.

"Viel Erfolg!", wünschte das Mädchen ihm und fügte dann noch hinzu: "Wenn ich noch irgendwie helfen kann..."

"Dann lasse ich es Dich wissen", beendete Tarik den Satz für sie. "Danke, Naomi."

Damit machte er sich auf den Weg zur Brücke.

Wieder an seiner Station angekommen justierte er die Scanner, um spezifisch nach dieser Energiesignatur zu suchen und tatsächlich wurde er nach ein paar Minuten fündig. Er wollte gerade seine Entdeckung dem Captain melden, die wie meistens vor ihm auf dem Sessel saß, doch plötzlich war die Brücke verschwunden und er sah sich einer Eiswand gegenüber. In seinem rechten Augenwinkel nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und wirbelte herum.

"Lt.?", fragte Namoi verwirrt und frierend (sie hatte schon ihre Arme verschränkt und fest an den Körper gepreßt), "wo sind wir hier?"

"Ich vermute, auf dem Planeten, aber ich weiß es nicht genau, Naomi." Ayala blickte sich aufmerksam um und entdeckte in den Eiswänden eine Öffnung.

"Finden wir es doch heraus", meinte er und Naomi folgte ihm.


	3. Chapter 3

Tarik und Naomi liefen durch einen Eistunnel und kamen schließlich in eine große Höhle. Es gab keine externe Lichtquelle, die Wände schimmerten von allein in einem angenehmen und ausreichend hellen, bläulichen Ton, doch das nahmen beide nur am Rand wahr. Sie hatten schon vor einigen Metern Geräusche gehört, wie aus einer Werkhalle und als sie nun die Höhle betraten kamen sie auf einem kleinen Balkongitter heraus, von dem aus sie alles überblicken konnten.

"Lt.", hauchte Naomi atemlos, sehen Sie nur, das sind Weihnachtselfen!"

"Und sie arbeiten für mich!", ertönte hinten ihnen eine grollende Stimme, die beide erschreckt herumfahren ließ.

"Oh mein...", begann Naomi, doch der Rest blieb ihr im Hals stecken. Ayala brachte ebenfalls kein Wort mehr heraus und starrte das monströse Wesen vor ihm an.

Es überragte den Sicherheitsoffizier um mindestens 2 Köpfe, sein Körper war gebaut wie der eines Bären, das Gesicht hatte allerdings menschliche Züge. Die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und schienen die beiden zu durchdringen. Buschige Augenbrauen, eine große Knollennase und ein breiter Mund gaben ihm ein sehr finsteres Aussehen und abgesehen davon war er komplett grün. Sein Gesicht wirkte schrumpelig von den vielen Falten und als letztes fielen Naomi die großen Klauenhände- und Füße auf.

"Haben Sie uns hierhergebracht?", wagte Ayala zu fragen, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

Das Monster (Naomi hatte sich zumindest entschieden, daß dieser Begriff passend war) nickte und grinste dabei fies. Selbst Ayala, der sonst wirklich selten vor irgendetwas Angst hatte, war zumindest eingeschüchtert. Er hatte keine Waffe um sie beide zu verteidigen und er bezweifelte stark, daß er in einem Kampf von Mann zu Monster lange überleben würde. Seine Krallen wirkten messerscharf und ein gezielter Hieb würde ausreichen, um ihn aufzuschlitzen. Er blieb also lieber vorsichtig, bis er zumindest wußte, was hier los war oder er sich einen Vorteil ausrechnen konnte.

"Und warum? Und wer sind sie?", hakte Ayala weiter nach.

"Wer ich bin geht euch nichts an", erwiderte das Ungetüm grantig. "Warum ihr hier seid kann ich euch aber verraten. Ich habe sie", er zeigte auf Naomi, "mit diesem anderen über Weihnachten sprechen hören. Sie klang so glücklich und voller Freude und Liebe…" (er spuckte an der Stelle einmal auf den Boden), "das hasse ich! Unglück und Mißtrauen wollte ich verbreiten, damit jeder begreift, daß es so etwas wie Glück und Liebe nicht gibt! Niemand wird wirklich geliebt, das ist nur eine Lüge. Es war zu gefährlich euch auf dem Schiff zu lassen, ihr habt mein Geheimnis entdeckt. Und welcher Wichtel auch immer so schlampig war und nicht aufgepaßt hat, ob jemand in der Nähe ist wenn das Paket erscheint, wird dafür noch büßen!"

"Nein, bitte", sagte Naomi und trat einen Schritt vor, wurde jedoch von Ayala sofort zurückgezogen.

"Du darfst ihnen nicht die Schuld geben, es war meine Idee, daß sich der Lt. auf die Lauer legt."

"Naomi", flüsterte Ayala und trat dann vor. "Nein, wenn einer bestraft werden sollte, dann ich, weil ich es gemacht habe."

"Schluß jetzt!", brüllte das Wesen so laut, daß Ayala und Naomi rückwärts gegen die Brüstung fielen.

"Ihr werde beide dafür büßen!"

Die Elfen unten hatten angsterfüllt ihre Arbeit für einen Moment eingestellt und schauten nach oben, um zu sehen, was sich dort abspielte.

Sie konnten sehen, wie ihr Herr die beiden Wesen packte und mit sich zerrte und hörten die Schmerzensschreie des Mädchens. Wenig später erklang ein dumpfer Hall und die Elfen wußten, daß ihr Herr die beiden in das Verlies gesperrt hatte. Traurig blickten sie nach unten, wandten sich aber sofort wieder ihrer Arbeit zu, als sie die polternden Schritte hörten die ankündigten, daß ihr Meister zurückkam.

"Du da!", brüllte er von oben und zeigte auf ein zitterndes, älteres Elfenwesen. "Du wirst dafür sorgen, daß sie morgen noch am Leben sind!"

"Ja, Herr", erwiderte sie gehorsam und eilte davon um sich um die beiden Gefangenen zu kümmern.

"Was glotzt ihr so?", wütete das Ungeheuer weiter. "Geht wieder an die Arbeit!"

Die Elfen verdoppelten ihr Tempo und schließlich verschwand ihr Herr wieder in seinem Thronraum.

Ein Stockwerk tiefer saß Naomi zitternd in dem eiskalten Gefängnis während Ayala nach einem Fluchtweg suchte. Doch gegen die dicke Eisschicht konnte er nichts ausrichten.

Seufzend gab er seine Suche auf, zog seine Jacke aus und gab sie Naomi, die sie dankend anzog.

"Ist Ihnen nicht zu kalt?", fragte sie besorgt, weil Tarik jetzt nur noch sein Shirt trug.

"Nein, das geht schon", meinte er und griff nach ihren Händen. Sie waren an den Fingernägeln schon bläulich verfärbt und eiskalt. "Du brauchst sie auf jeden Fall dringender als ich."

Ein immer lauter werdendes Hallen von kleinen Schritten ließ sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Treppe richten. Sekunden später kam ein Stapel Stoff auf Füßen herunter. Zumindest dachte das Naomi im ersten Moment, doch dann erkannte sie, daß es eine der Elfen war, die Kleidungsstücke und Decken trug. Sie kam bis an die Gitterstäbe heran und schob dann die Sachen einzeln durch die Spalten.

"Hier, das schützt euch hoffentlich gegen die Kälte", sagte sie und die beiden Gefangene zogen die Sachen eilig herein. Für Naomi war ein warmes Kleid dabei, das sogar ziemlich hübsch war (blauer, warmer Stoff mit einer weißen, langärmeligen Bluse und einer weißen Schürze), Ayala bekam ein paar warme Hosen, ebenfalls ein Hemd mit langen Ärmeln und darüber eine Lederweste. Zum Schluß schob die kleine Elfe noch zwei warme Umhänge durch die Gitterstäbe.

Naomi seufzte dankbar, denn die Kleidung wärmte sie wirklich.

"Vielen Dank!", sagte sie und kniete sich vor den Gitterstäben hin um mit der Elfe auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

Ayala hocke sich neben sie und meinte: "Ich danke ebenfalls. Aber können Sie uns vielleicht sagen, wer dieses Ungeheuer ist? Warum ist er so böse?"

Die Stimme der Elfe klang hoch und ziemlich kläglich, als sie antwortete: "Ich darf darüber nichts sagen, sonst wird der Herr sehr böse!"

Naomi nickte. "Schon gut, Sie müssen es auch nicht erzählen, aber wenigstens seinen Namen? Wer ist er? Wie sollen wir ihn ansprechen?"

Die Elfe schaute sich um und flüsterte dann: "Er beherrscht Magie. Aber er haßt das Gute und die Liebe, deshalb will er sie zerstören wo er sie findet. Für uns ist er nur unser Herr, aber ich glaube, sein Name, den ihr wissen wollte, lautet 'Grinch'."

"Der Grinch?", fragte Naomi überrascht und sah Ayala an. Auch ihm kam das bekannt vor, aber er konnte den Namen nicht zuordnen.

"Ich habe den Namen schon einmal gehört", sagte Naomi, "aber ich kenne seine Geschichte nicht."

Die Elfe sah sich noch einmal ängstlich um bevor sie sagte: "Vielleicht kannst Du sie eines Tages nachlesen, er bewahrt sie hier auf."

Naomi schaute sie fragend an, doch die Elfe legte ihren Kopf leicht schief und meinte dann: "Ich muß gehen, man braucht mich." Und mit einem leisen 'Plopp' war sie plötzlich verschwunden.

"Wie zum..." Ayala machte große Augen als die Elfe auf einmal verschwunden war. "Genau wie das Päckchen. Es hat leise 'plopp' gemacht und dann war es da."

"Lt., halten Sie mich jetzt bitte nicht für verrückt, aber ich glaube, die ganzen Geschichten um den Weihnachtsmann sind wahr. Das können nur Weihnachtselfen sein. Und ich weiß, daß der Grinch auch etwas mit Weihnachten zu tun hat. Nur nicht gerade im positiven Sinn."

Tarik blickte sie doch ein wenig skeptisch an. "Weihnachtselfen? Glaubst Du das wirklich?"

"Ja", sagte sie schlicht. "Es würde fast alles erklären."

"Hm...", meinte der Lt. nachdenklich. "Wie auch immer, wir müssen zusehen, daß wir irgendwie den Captain benachrichtigen."

"Sie wird uns bestimmt schon suchen lassen", sagte Naomi optimistisch.

"Vermutlich, das Problem ist nur, daß sie nichts finden wird. Ich habe diese merkwürdigen Energiesignaturen erst entdeckt, als ich die Scanner auf die Werte programmiert habe."

"Oh", sagte sie nur und wirkte jetzt doch etwas angespannt. "Aber vielleicht kann uns eine der Elfen hier herausbringen. Schließlich sind wir auch irgendwie hier hereingekommen."

"Ich möchte sicher Deinen Optimismus nicht trüben, Naomi, aber ich fürchte, bevor uns die Elfen helfen würden, müßten wir erst einmal den Grinch ausschalten. Sie haben viel zu viel Angst vor ihm."

"Er ist tatsächlich sehr angsteinflößend", gab das Mädchen dann zu. "Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie.

Ayala zuckte die Achseln. "In erster Linie hoffen, daß der Captain uns doch findet und wir müssen so viel wie möglich über den Grinch herausfinden. Seine Schwachstellen suchen und dann versuchen zu fliehen. Wenn es uns gelingt auf die Planetenoberfläche zu kommen, kann uns die Voyager sicher orten."

"Okay", das klingt nach einem Plan. "Ich hoffe nur, er läßt uns hier unten nicht verschmoren."

"Das hoffe ich auch nicht. Aber im Moment können wir wohl nur abwarten und hoffen."

Naomi setzte sich wieder auf die schmale Pritsche und zog den Umhang enger um ihre Schultern.

"Ist Dir noch sehr kalt?", fragte Ayala besorgt.

"Ein wenig. Am Anfang haben die Sachen mich gut gewärmt, aber da war ich auch eingefroren. Jetzt wird es wieder kälter."

Wortlos setzte sich Ayala neben sie, zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn ihr zusätzlich um. Dann legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und Naomi kuschelte sich an ihn damit beide von der Körperwärme des jeweilig anderen profitieren konnten.

Die beiden mußten fast 5 Stunden dort ausharren, bis sie endlich abgeholt wurden. Es war zwar der Grinch persönlich, der sie wieder nach oben schleifte, doch das war Naomi in dem Falle egal. Sie war schon fast steifgefroren und wollte nur Wärme. Ayala erging es nicht viel besser und beide atmeten erleichtert auf, als er sie vor einem Kamin mit einem lodernenden Feuer absetzte.

"Ihr beide werdet ab jetzt für mich arbeiten", donnerte er. "Du wirst den Wichteln helfen", er deutete hier auf Ayala, "und Du wirst die alte Elfe in der Bibliothek ablösen. Sie schreibt nur noch Schmarrn auf."

"Was soll ich denn aufschreiben?", fragte Naomi, die immer noch vor Kälte bibberte.

"Du wirst notieren, wer wann welches Geschenk erhalten hat. Immer wenn eins geschickt wird, wirst Du das in der Bibliothek mitbekommen. Wir wollen schließlich keine Doppellieferungen haben."

Naomi nickte nur.

"Und was ist meine Aufgabe?", fragte der Lt., in erster Linie, damit Naomi wissen würde, wo er später zu finden sei.

"Du wirst in der Fabrik den Elfen helfen. Sie werden Dir zeigen, was Du zu tun hast." Er winkte daraufhin kurz mit seiner Kralle und sofort kamen zwei Elfen angelaufen.

"Bringt sie weg", schnauzte er sie an und die beiden Elfen nahmen Naomi und Tarik schnell an der Hand und zogen sie hinter sich her.

Sie führten sie durch die große Halle und überall sahen die beiden die verschiedensten Geräte stehen, aus denen fertig Päckchen kamen. Es dauert nicht lange, bis die Elfe, die Tarik führte, stoppte und ihn vor eine Machine stellte. Naomi wurde weitergezogen.

"Naomi!", rief der Lt. ihr noch hinterher. "Sei vorsichtig!"

Antworten konnte sie nicht mehr, denn die Elfe, die sie an der Hand hatte, bog um eine Ecke und hielt schließlich vor einer sehr großen, goldenen Tür an, die mit vielen Riegeln gesichert war. Gerade, als das Mädchen sich fragte, wie sie all die Riegel öffnen wollte, da die meisten weit oben waren, glitten diese von selbst zur Seite.

 _Natürlich, die Elfenmagie,_ dachte sie und folgte der Elfe hinein, als die Türen offen waren.

Sie wurde zu einem großen Buch in der Mitte des Raums gebracht, das aufgeschlagen auf einem Pult ruhte. Eine sehr alte, müde wirkende Elfe saß davor und kritzelte umständlich und mit der Nase fast im Buch versunken, etwas hinein.

Als sie bemerkte, daß sie nicht mehr allein war, blickte sie auf.

"Hallo", sagte Naomi, als weder die eine noch die andere Elfe etwas sagte und lächelte.

"Junge Augen sind besser geeignet. Aber paß auf, daß Du Dich öfters ausruhst, sonst wirst Du Deine Sehkraft zu schnell verlieren", sagte die Buchelfe, während sie langsam von dem Podest kletterte.

Naomi schaute sie verblüfft an. "Ehm, danke", sagte sie dann, "ich hatte aber eigentlich nicht vor, so lange zu bleiben."

"Du wirst hier nie mehr rauskommen, Mädchen. Gewöhne Dich lieber an den Gedanken. Ich bin schon seit 230 Jahren hier und habe seither das Sonnenlicht nicht mehr gesehen."

"Was? So alt werden Elfen?", hauchte Naomi erstaunt.

"Bis zu 500 Jahren", korrigierte sie nun die Elfe, die sie hergebracht hatte. "Aber Rinnys Sehkraft ist fast verschwunden von der täglichen Arbeit und ihr Nacken hat sich über die Jahre hinweg versteift. Außerdem trinkt sie zu wenig. Deshalb sieht sie vielleicht älter aus, als sie ist."

"Wie alt sind Sie denn?", fragte das Mädchen neugierig.

"245 Jahre", antwortete Rinny und tippelte dann an ihnen vorbei nach draußen, den Rücken gekrümmt und leicht humpelnd.

Naomi blickte ihr betroffen hinterher. _Wir müssen unbedingt einen Weg hier raus finden,_ dachte sie mit einem kleinen Anflug von Angst. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen den Rest ihres Lebens hier verbringen zu müssen, immer in der Dunkelheit und niemals mehr die Sonne auf der Haut zu spüren.

 _Reiß Dich zusammen, Naomi. Keine Zeit für solche Gedanken und außerdem wartet Icheb auf mich._

"Du schreibst alles einfach in das Buch, was Dir die Elfen in den Kasten hier legen", sagte die Elfe und deutete auf einen Stapel Papierfetzen, die sich von selbst immer wieder aufzustocken schienen.

"Okay, ich schaffe das schon. Danke für Ihre Hilfe", sagte sie in der Hoffnung, allein sein zu können.

Sie hatte noch sehr gut die Worte der Elfe im Kopf, die ihnen die Kleidung gebracht hatte und wo konnte wohl eine Geschichte besser aufbewahrt sein, als in einer Bibliothek?

"Du solltest schnell arbeiten, der Herr wird sonst sehr böse werden", gab ihr die Elfe noch einen Ratschlag, bevor sie die Bibliothek wieder verließ und Naomi einschloß.

Schnell arbeitete sie den Stapel ab. Die alte Rinny war zum Glück für sie wirklich sehr langsam gewesen, was ihr die Gelegenheit später gab, die Bücher nebenbei zu durchstöbern. Bald schon hatte sie einen Rhtythmus gefunden, in dem sie Stapel abarbeitete und dann wieder Bücher las. Nach ein paar Stunden jedoch machte sich eine leichte Verzweiflung in ihr bemerkbar, denn sie wußte eigentlich nicht einmal, wonach sie suchen sollte, geschweige denn wo. Die Bilbliothek war nicht geordnet. Der Grinch, oder wer auch immer, hatte einfach jedes Buch egal von Thema, Titel oder selbst Größe irgendwohin gestellt.

Naomi stand jetzt in der Mitte des Raumes und schaute sich um.

 _Okay, denken wir mal nach,_ begann sie ein Zwiegespräch mit sich selber. _Wenn ich der Grinch wäre und ein Geheimnis hätte, würde ich es natürlich gut verstecken wollen. Auf wenn es hier 10.000 Bücher gibt, die Gefahr, daß irgendwer aus Zufall das Richtige erwischt, ist da. Also muß ich es an einem Ort verstecken, der nicht so leicht zugänglich ist. So etwas wie ein Geheimfach, ein geheimer Raum oder…,_ sie grübelte halblaut vor sich und dabei wanderte ihr Blick durch den Raum. Dann stockte sie plötzlich und lief auf eine Ecke zu, in der eine halb geöffnete und schon leicht verrottet Truhe stand. _Oder einen doppelten Boden!_

Ihr war aufgefallen, daß der Boden der Truhe ungewöhnlich hoch war und nicht so richtig zur Symmetrie paßte. Also hob sie den schweren Deckel an und holte ein paar alte Schriftrollen und einzelne, vergilbte Papiere heraus, die sie achtlos auf den Boden warf. Dann tastete sie den Boden ab und klopfte drauf. Es klang tatsächlich hohl. Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie mit den Fingern zwei kleine Löcher ertastete, steckte ihr Finger hinein und zog. Nach einem Moment löste sich der Boden und Naomi hob ihn triumphierend heraus, um ihn beiseite zu legen. Dann blickte sie in Erwartung, das gesuchte Buch zu finden, in die Truhe und erstarrte. Sie war leer. Kein Buch. Unter dem doppelten Boden war nichts.

Enttäuscht glitt sie auf den Boden und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Truhe. Dabei stieß sie sie etwas an und der Deckel krachte herunter. Naomi stutzte, drehte sich wieder um und betrachtete den Deckel genauer. Als dieser nämlich gerade heruntergekommen war, meinte sie ein Geräusch gehört zu haben, als ob irgendetwas in der Truhe gegen eine Seite gerutscht war.

 _Den doppelten Boden hat man auch relativ gut erkannt,_ dachte sie dann lächelnd. _Die perfekte Irreführung also, wenn die Truhe tatsächlich zwei Geheimverstecke hat._

Sie hatte diesmal mehr Mühe den Mechanismus zu finden, der im Deckel versteckt war, doch dann klappte der Deckelboden herunter und ein Buch kam ihr entgegen.

"Das ist es!", rief Naomi aus und las noch einmal den Titel, um sicherzugehen, daß sie sich nicht geirrt hatte.

'Der Grinch', stand einfach nur drauf. Naomi stand auf, nahm das Buch und setzte sich nahe einer kleinen Lichtquelle auf eine Stufe und begann zu lesen.


	4. Chapter 4

Naomi hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Stunden verstrichen waren. Das Buch war mehr ein Tagebuch des Grinchs und als sie nach und nach begriff, warum er so böse war, überkam sie Mitleid für ihn.

Sie war fast am Ende angekommen, als sie hörte, wie die schweren Riegel der großen Tür sich öffneten. Hastig eilte sie zu der Truhe rüber, stopfte das Buch wieder in den Deckel zurück und räumte die Papiere wieder ein. Sie schaffte es gerade noch zurück zu dem Pult, nahm flink die Feder in die Hand und schrieb weiter. Da wurde die Tür auch schon geöffnet und der Grinch höchstpersönlich kam in Begleitung einiger Elfen herein.

"Wirklich Herr, sie ist fleißig", hörte Naomi eine Elfe sagen und sie schluckte. Über das Buch hatte sie den Stapel Zettel ganz vergessen und dieser türmte sich doch recht hoch auf.

"Pah!", schnaubte der Grinch und war mit 3 großen Schritten neben dem Mädchen, schubste es einfach zur Seite und blätterte in dem Buch. Naomi stolperte zur Seite und wurde von ein paar Elfen vor einem Sturz bewahrt.

"Danke", sagte sie lächelnd und rieb sich über den Oberarm, wo der Grinch ihr gerade einen blauen Fleck beschert hatte. Dann äugte sie zu ihm hoch und wartete ein wenig ängstlich, ob sie trotz langer Buchpause seine Erwartungen erfüllt hatte.

"Sie könnte schneller sein", polterte er dann los, doch Naomi sah einen zufriedenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

"Das wird sie sicher mit der Zeit", sagte eine Elfe beschwichtigend und Naomi nickte eifrig. "Ich werde mich morgen mehr beeilen, das verspreche ich. Ich hatte vorhin nur solches Heimweh nach der Voyager, meiner Familie und nach Tarik", sagte sie dann weinerlich und schniefte ein klein wenig.

Der Grinch sah sie an und kratze sich dann mit einer Kralle hinter dem Ohr.

 _Aha,_ dachte Naomi bei sich und sah ihn mit einem Hundeblick an. _Vielleicht bist Du doch nicht so böse und gemein wie Du immer tust_.

"Nun ja, für den ersten Tag war das gar nicht so schlecht", gab er dann zu, fauchte aber gleich darauf die Elfen an: "Bringt sie in ihren Raum und holt den anderen auch gleich. Nachher fängt sie nachts noch an zu jammern und dann kann ich mich wieder nicht auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren."

Naomi wurde von dem Luftzug, den der Grinch verursachte, als er höchst eilig die Bibliothek verließ, fast mitgezogen, doch sie stützte sich am Pult ab und wartete, bis er verschwunden war.

"Komm, ich bringe Dich zu Deinem Menschen", sagte eine Elfe. Naomi nickte und folgte ihr.

Ayala, der schon vor ihr da war, wirkte erleichtert. "Naomi, Gott sei Dank. Geht es Dir gut? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sofort.

"Ja, ich bin okay", antwortete sie, drehte sich dann zu der Elfe um, die sie hergebracht hatte und meinte: "Vielen Dank!"

Die Elfe nickte nur, schloß dann die Tür von außen ab und beide waren endlich allein.

"Ich habe das Buch gefunden!", platzte Naomi sofort mit der Neuigkeit heraus. "Ich weiß jetzt, warum der Grinch so böse ist. Wir müssen ihm helfen sich daran zu erinnern, daß er als kleiner Grinch auch mal Weihnachten toll fand und ganz lieb und nett war."

"Wooh, wooh, wooh", bremste Tarik sie. "Nicht so schnell. Komm, trink erst einmal etwas, dann setzen wir uns und Du erzählst mir alles."

"Okay", sagte sie. Ayala schenkte ihr ein Glas Wasser ein und reichte es ihr.

"Danke", sagte sie und schaute sich während sie trank in dem Raum um, in den sie gebracht worden waren. Wenigstens war es hier einigermaßen warm, trotz der Eiswände. Es standen zwei Pritschen an den Wänden, in der Mitte war ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem etwas zu essen und Wasser stand, daran zwei Stühle.

"Das ist hier wenigstens komfortabler als in dem Verlies unten", sagte Ayala, der ihre Blicke bemerkt hatte und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Naomi leistete ihm Gesellschaft und faßte dann möglichst kurz zusammen, was sie aus dem Buch alles erfahren hatte.

"Als der Grinch noch ganz klein war schrieb er Wunschzettel und Weihnachtsbriefe an den Weihnachtsmann. Jedes Jahr bekam er auch immer mindestens ein Geschenk, das er sich gewünscht hatte. Aber er war einsam, denn er war der einzige Grinch in der Gegend und die Kinder wollten nie mit ihm spielen, weil er halt grün und etwas runzlig war. Sie haben ihn entweder verspottet, oder hatten Angst vor ihm. Zum nächsten Weihnachten hat er sich deshalb gewünscht, daß er nicht mehr allein sein muß. Als er dann morgens unter dem Weihnachtsbaum seine Geschenke suchte, fand er einen Welpen. Der Grinch hat ihn sofort in sein Herz geschlossen und er war glücklich. Der kleine Hund auch. Sie wurden die besten Freunde und verbrachten jede freie Minute miteinander. Doch nur ein Jahr später wurde der Hund krank und zu Weihnachten wünschte sich der Grinch nichts mehr, als daß sein kleiner Freund wieder gesund werden würde. Doch er starb genau an Weihnachten. Als der Grinch dann einen Brief an den Weihnachtsmann schrieb und ihn fragte, warum er dem Hund nicht geholfen hatte, fühlten seine Eltern sich genötigt ihm zu erklären, daß die Geschenke immer von ihnen kamen und es gar keinen Weihnachtsmann geben würde. Der Grinch war daraufhin so traurig, daß er wegrannte. Dabei lief er den Kindern über den Weg, die ihn immer verspotteten. Und diesmal war es am schlimmsten, denn sie machten sich über den Tod seines besten Freundes lustig und meinten, der Hund sei bei seinem Anblick gestorben."

Naomi machte eine kleine Pause und schluckte einmal. Kinder konnten manchmal wirklich grausam sein. Kein Wunder, daß der Grinch irgendwann genug hatte. Auch Ayala ging die Erzählung nahe und er wartete ab, wie es weitergehen würde.

"Noch in dieser Nacht ist der Grinch dann zu dem geworden, der er heute ist. Er hat sein eigenes Herz verzaubert und es mit einer Eisschicht umschlossen, damit er nie wieder Gefühle erleben muß, unter denen er leiden würde. Als Rache an den Menschen, die alle so grausam waren wie die Kinder, hüllte er den ganzen Planeten in Schnee und Eis ein. Die Elfen fing er ein und seither müssen sie für ihn arbeiten. Sie könnten zwar wegporten, aber es gibt nichts, wo sie hin könnten. Mit der Zeit haben sie auch die Hoffnung verloren und müssen ihm nun helfen, allen Reisenden Unglück und Mißtrauen zu bescheren weil er denkt, alle wären so wie seine Menschen."

Naomi beendete ihre Zusammenfassung und schaute Tarik bedrückt an.

"Das erklärt natürlich alles", meinte dieser nur und rieb sich nachdenklich mit der einen Hand an seinem Kinn.

"Ich glaube, man kann das Eis durchbrechen", sagte Naomi gedankenverloren. "Als ich vorhin in der Bibliothek gesagt habe, ich hätte Heimweh, da hat er so etwas wie Mitleid für mich empfunden, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich glaube, der Grinch braucht nur wieder ein wenig Vertrauen in andere. Wir müssen ihm zeigen, daß es auch nette Leute gibt, die ihn mögen, so wie er ist."

"Und wie stellst Du Dir das vor? Das Vertrauen von jemandem zu gewinnen dauert Wochen, wenn nicht gar Monate oder Jahre. Willst Du wirklich so lange hierbleiben?"

"Natürlich nicht, ich habe aber eine Idee. Lt., können diese Produktionsapparate alles erschaffen, was man sich wünscht?", fragte sie dann hoffnungsvoll.

"Soviel ich gesehen habe, ja."

"Gut, dann müssen Sie morgen zusehen, daß Sie etwas herstellen können, das nicht auf der Liste des Grinchs steht." Naomi erklärte ihm, was sie sich überlegt hatte und die Miene des Lt. hellte sich merklich auf.

"Das könnte wirklich klappen, Naomi. Ich werde zusehen, daß ich eine Elfe um Hilfe bitten kann. Das wird nicht so einfach wie ein Holostick werden."

"In Ordnung. Dann versuche ich morgen den Elfen zu zeigen, daß der Grinch gar nicht so böse ist, wie er tut." Naomi und Ayala schwiegen einen Moment, dann fragte sie: "Ob der Captain immer noch nach uns suchen läßt?"

"Ganz sicher", erwiderte Tarik und Naomi fühlte sich doch etwas besser.

"Legen wir uns lieber hin, der Tag war anstrengend genug", schlug Ayala vor und gähnte ausgiebig. Das Mädchen ließ sich nicht lange bitten und legte sich auf eine Pritsche, auf der sie nach ein paar Minuten gleich eingeschlafen war. Tarik legte ihr vorsorglich noch seinen Umhang über und zog dann die Decke wieder hoch.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von einer Elfe geweckt, die etwas zu essen und neues Wasser brachte. Sie hatten ein paar Minuten Zeit, um sich zu stärken, dann wurden sie wieder zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen gebracht. Der Grinch, der ein paar Mal zu Kontrollgängen auftauchte, war etwas mißtrauisch, als die Neuzugänge keine Spur von Angst mehr vor ihm zeigten, ihn sogar stattdessen freundlich begrüßten und fragten, wie es ihm gehe. Befremdet von dem merkwürdigen Verhalten der beiden, zog er sich für den Rest des Tages zurück, was Ayala nur Recht war, denn er brauchte wirklich Hilfe, um das zu erschaffen, was Naomi haben wollte.

Am Abend wurden beide wieder abgeholt, doch als sie an der Kammer des Grinch vorbei kamen, lief Naomi plötzlich zur Tür und klopfte. Die Elfen sahen aus, als stünden sie kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt. Die Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen flüsterte eine jammernd: "Seid ihr nicht mehr ganz bei Verstand? Niemand darf den Herren stören!"

"Doch, denn es ist bald Weihnachten und wir haben ein Geschenk für ihn", erklärte Naomi resolut und dann hörten sie schon die polternden Schritte und das wütende Gebrüll des Grinchs.

"Wer wagt es mich zu stören?!", donnerte er, riß die Tür auf und erstarrte, als Naomi ihm fröhlich lächelnd ein recht großes, wunderschön und liebevoll eingepacktes Paket vor die Nase hielt.

"Frohe Weihnachten", sagte sie und hielt es ihm näher hin. Der Grinch war komplett aus dem Konzept gebracht und schaute von Naomi zu Ayala (der ebenfalls lächelte und ihm dann frohe Weihnachten wünschte), zu den Elfen, die diesmal nicht wirklich ängstlich, sondern eher fassungslos aussahen, wieder zurück zu Naomi. Da er nicht wußte, was er davon halten sollte, nahm er das Geschenk in seine Krallen.

"Was soll das?", fauchte er dann, als er sich wieder besann und wollte das Paket schon wütend gegen die Wand schleudern, da spürte er, daß sich drinnen etwas bewegte. Er hielt inne, öffnete es und sah hinein. Naomi konnte in seinen Augen sehen, daß sie für einen Moment vor Freude leuchteten. Doch der Augenblick war schnell vorbei. Der Grinch packte den kleinen Welpen am Nacken und hob ihn vor sich in Augenhöhe. Der kleine Hund versuchte derweil, ihm das Gesicht zu lecken und wiffte munter. Der Grinch betrachtete ihn kurz und sein Arm bewegte sich schon minimal Richtung Körper, wohl um den Hund zu drücken, doch dann wurden seine Augen wieder kalt und er drückte den kleinen Hund Naomi in den Arm.

"Wenn ihr glaubt, ein niederes Wesen kann euch zur Flucht verhelfen, dann irrt ihr euch", polterte er los. Der Welpe jaulte traurig und vergrub seinen Kopf in Naomis Armbeuge. Zwischendurch äugte er immer wieder mit seinen großen Hundeaugen nach dem Grinch. Dessen Blick wiederum blieb noch einmal an dem Hund hängen und Naomi konnte ihm ansehen, daß er mit seinen Gefühlen rang, die der Hund scheinbar in ihm ausgelöst hatten. Sie wollte noch etwas nachhelfen, hielt ihm den Hund mit einem traurigen Blick wieder entgegen und meinte: "Er möchte gern zu Dir. Ihm ist es egal, ob Du grün oder rot, groß oder klein bist, er mag Dich einfach gern. Schau doch, er guckt schon ganz traurig."

Naomis Worte gaben dem Grinch den Rest. Binnen Sekunden hatte diese kleine Fellnase sein Herz erobert und die Gesichtszüge des Grinchs wurden weicher. Als er den kleinen Hund dann mit zitternden Krallen von Naomi entgegen nahm, kullerte eine einzige Träne der Freude aus seinem Auge, tropfte auf seine Brust und im nächsten Moment hörte jeder, wie der Eiskristall um sein Herz zersprang. Sein verzaubertes Herz war wieder frei und der Grinch nahm den kleinen Hund an seine Wange, drückte ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn und streichelte ihn sanft. Der Welpe war so glücklich, daß er im Gegenzug die Krallen und das Gesicht des Grinchs unablässig abschleckte und glückliche Welpenlaute von sich gab. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde er dann aber wohl doch müde, rollte sich in der Armbeuge des Grinchs zusammen, vergrub seinen Kopf bei ihm und begann zu dösen.

Naomi und die Elfen hatten Tränen der Rührung in den Augen und Ayala lächelte beim Anblick der beiden.

"Danke", murmelte der Grinch schließlich und blickte Naomi an. "Woher wußtest Du, daß ich mir schon immer einen Hund gewünscht habe?", fragte er.

Naomis Wangen wurden etwas rot, als sie zugab: "Naja, ich… ich habe rein zufällig das Buch über den Grinch gefunden."

Die Züge des Grinch wurden wieder finster und für einen Moment dachte Naomi schon, daß alles umsonst gewesen war, doch dann schluckte das Monster.

"Ich habe meinen kleinen Freund damals so sehr geliebt und er mich. Er war der Einzige, der mich so mochte, wie ich bin. Alle anderen haben mich nur gehaßt."

Eine sehr alte Elfe trat zögerlich vor und sagte mutig: "Mit Verlaub mein Herr, das ist nicht ganz richtig. Ich kannte Euch damals schon. Obwohl ihr mich nie bemerkt habt, so habe ich Euch doch beobachtet. Erinnert ihr euch an den glitzernden Pulverschnee, den ihr so liebt? Und den frischen Tannenduft vor dem Haus? Ihr wolltet am liebsten den ganzen Tag draußen im Schnee verbringen und ich habe so weit wie möglich dafür gesorgt, daß ihr glücklich wart.

"Du hast den Pulverschnee gezaubert? Und die herrlichen Tannen vor dem Haus?", fragte er entgeistert.

Die Elfe nickte. "Es war ein Zauber, den ihr nicht erkannt habt, aber er hat euch glücklich gemacht. Die anderen Familien hatten nur Schneematsch und rochen stinkige Abfälle, wenn sie nach draußen gingen.

"Danke", sagte der Grinch ehrlich ergriffen. "Diese Erinnerung habe ich immer in mir getragen."

"Ihr hattet es damals schwer als kleiner Grinch, aber ihr wart trotzdem immer voller Optimismus. Wir Elfen haben euch sehr gemocht. Und das… war auch der Grund, warum wir immer noch an Eurer Seite sind. Wir haben so gehofft, daß eines Tages das Eis um Euer Herz schmelzen würde, doch mit den Jahren und sogar Jahrhunderten verloren auch wir langsam die Hoffnung. Doch dank dieses Mädchens und ihres Freundes hier, seid Ihr nun endlich wieder erlöst."

Die alte Elfe hatte Tränen in den Augen und dem Grinch erging es nicht viel besser als er hörte, daß ihn doch jemand so gemocht hatte, wie er eigentlich war.

"Es tut mir alles so leid", sagte er dann.

"Ich glaube, jeder kann schon verstehen, daß Deine Kindheit nicht gerade leicht war. Aber jetzt hast Du die Chance, alles wieder gut zu machen. Ich glaube, wenn Du ab jetzt wieder lieb, gut und freundlich bist, dann hast Du eine ganze Schar voller neuer Freunde", sagte Naomi, die sich derweil hingekniet und ihre Arme um die Schultern von 4 Elfen gelegt hatte. Sie sah die Elfen fragend an und diese nickten.

"Wir möchten wieder Gutes tun", rief eine andere Elfe, die jetzt auch wieder ihren Mut gefunden hatte.

"Nette Geschenke verteilen", sagte eine andere und trat vor.

"Und anderen helfen." Jetzt kamen immer mehr Elfen heran, auch die, die in der Halle arbeiteten. Sie hatten ebenfalls mitbekommen, daß etwas Großes geschehen war.

Die kleinen Elfen standen jetzt fröhlich lächelnd um den Grinch herum, der sich hingesetzt hatte, mit Freudentränen in den Augen und immer noch ganz liebevoll den kleinen Welpen streichelte.

"Also gut!", rief er schließlich lachend! Dann an die Arbeit! Schenken wir etwas Freude!"

"Hurra!", riefen die Elfen und eine nach der anderen klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, den Arm, den Oberschenkel oder wo sie gerade herankamen.

"Ahem…", hörte der Grinch ein Räuspern. Es war das Mädchen, das ihn jetzt glücklich ansah und sagte: "Ich hätte da eventuell eine Idee, quasi als erste gute Tat."

Der Grinch grinste. "Schon erfüllt. Ihr wollt sicher zurück, oder?", riet er dann einfach.

Ayala und Naomi nickten. "Ja, wir werden sicher schon vermißt."

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht", antwortete der Grinch und fügte schnell noch etwas hinzu, als er sah, daß die beiden etwas getroffen von seinen Worten waren: "Bei uns hier unten vergeht die Zeit um ein Vielfaches schneller. Deshalb konnten Sie auch die Energiesignatur nur für einen kleinen Moment orten und die Päckchen kamen so schnell ans Ziel. Es wird niemand merken, daß ihr weg gewesen seid."

Tarik sah Naomi an. "Unser eigenes, kleines Abenteuer. Vielleicht behalten wir das dann besser für uns, sonst läßt uns Captain Janeway noch vom Doktor auf unsere geistige Zurechnungsfähigkeit untersuchen und darauf habe ich, gelinde gesagt, nun wirklich keine Lust", sagte Ayala.

"Einverstanden. Das glaubt uns eh keiner", stimmte Naomi zu.

"Gute Reise!", wünschten die Elfen ihnen noch, dann sahen die beiden nur, wie der Grinch eine Bewegung mit der Kralle machte und im nächsten Moment standen sie wieder an den Orten, von denen sie verschwunden waren.

"Lt.?", wurde Ayala von Captain Janeway angesprochen, die ihn ein wenig besorgt ansah.

Noch etwas verwirrt von dem schnellen Ortswechsel sah er an sich herunter und stellte fest, daß er wieder seine Uniform trug und nichts darauf hindeutete, daß er weg gewesen war.

"Tarik, ist alles in Ordnung?", wiederholte Janeway und ging zu seiner Arbeitsstation hinüber.

"Ehm, tut mir leid Captain, ich war mit meinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Bitte was haben Sie gesagt?"

"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Ich habe ein merkwürdiges Plopp-Geräusch gehört, das eindeutig hinter mir war. Als ich mich umdrehte, standen Sie an der Konsole und sahen aus, als würden sie jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen", erklärte sie.

"Danke, Captain, aber ich war wirklich nur mit meinen Gedanken woanders. Und ein Geräusch ist mir nicht aufgefallen."

"Vielleicht habe ich mich auch verhört." Mit diesen Worten ging sie wieder zu ihrem Sessel zurück und Tarik atmete erleichtert auf.

 _Es hat wirklich niemand gemerkt, bis auf das Ploppen,_ dachte er amüsiert und war froh, daß Janeway in der Sache nicht weiter nachgehakt hatte.

 _Naomi,_ kam ihm als nächstes in den Sinn. Er winkte einen Ensign heran, um sich ablösen zu lassen und sagte zum Captain: "Ich werde noch einmal die Aussagen der Crew überprüfen."

"Natürlich", erlaubte sie ihm die Brücke zu verlassen.

"Danke, Captain." Er betrat den Turbolift und als sich die Kapsel in Bewegung gesetzt hatte fragte er den Computer nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Naomi Wildman. Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht, daß sie vor seinem Quartier zu warten schien.

Tatsächlich hatte sie vermutet, daß Tarik sich von der Brücke losmachen würde um mit ihr zu reden, so war sie zu dem Ort gegangen, an dem das am Besten möglich war. Sein Quartier.

"Komm rein, Naomi", sagte der Lt., kaum daß er an seiner Tür angekommen war. Er ließ ihr den Vortritt und beide traten ein.

Eine Minute später hatte das Mädchen einen Becher Tee in der Hand und meinte nachdenklich: "Lt., wir waren wirklich auf dem Planeten und haben den Grinch und Elfen getroffen, oder?"

Ayala schmunzelte. "Daran kann ich mich auch erinnern. Die Frage ist nur, was machen wir jetzt in Bezug auf die rätselhaften Päckchen? Was sagen wir dem Captain?"

Naomi zuckte mit den Achseln. "Am besten gar nichts. Das ist halt mal ein unerklärliches Phänomen, das jetzt auch hoffentlich aufhört."

"Tja, wo Du Recht hast, hast Du Recht. Dann werde ich dem Captain sagen, daß ich leider nichts herausfinden konnte." Tarik trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee (er hatte sich auch eine Tasse genommen) und musterte sie verstohlen. Naomi spürte seinen Blick und fragte: "Lt.?"

Ayala stellte seine Tasse wieder ab und sagte dann: "Ich habe Dir noch gar nicht gedankt, daß Du uns gerettet hast, Naomi."

Das Mädchen errötete leicht und murmelte: "Das war nicht mein Verdienst."

"Doch!", widersprach Ayala sofort. "Hättest Du das Buch nicht gefunden und die Idee mit dem Hund gehabt, säßen wir jetzt noch da unten fest. Und ich bezweifle, daß der Captain uns je gefunden hätte, wenn dort unten die Zeit wirklich schneller vergeht als hier oben."

Naomi blickte verlegen, aber mit einem kleinen Lächeln, zur Seite. "Danke", sagte sie dann.

"Du bist wirklich eine herzensgute, ganz wunderbare und bezaubernde junge Dame, Naomi. Icheb kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, daß er Dich hat."

Jetzt glühten Naomis Wangen und sie wechselte schnell das Thema.

"Werden Sie auf dem Ball mit mir tanzen? Das ist leider nicht Ichebs Lieblingsbeschäftigung."

"Ich habe gehofft, Du würdest mir einen oder zwei Tänze reservieren, Naomi." Ayala lächelte und beide tranken noch gemütlich ihren Tee aus und genossen den Moment der Ruhe.

Später bat der Lt. den Captain um eine Unterredung und teilte ihr mit Bedauern mit, daß er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, irgendeine Erklärung für das Auftauchen der Päckchen zu finden, geschweige denn dahintergekommen zu sein, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Allerdings konnte er berichten, daß seit ein paar Stunden niemand mehr ein weiteres Paket bekommen hatte.

Janeway war nicht gerade glücklich darüber, denn es nagte einfach an ihr, wer die Geheimnisse von der Crew kannte, doch schließlich legte sie die Angelegenheit vorerst ad acta.

"Vielleicht werden wir es eines Tages herausfinden", sagte sie und entließ ihren Sicherheitsoffizier mit einem Nicken.

Vor der Tür atmete der Lt. einmal tief ein und aus. Es war ihm nicht wohl gewesen, den Captain zu belügen, aber er konnte seine Geschichte nicht beweisen und ganz ehrlich, wer würde schon daran glauben, zumal er für die Besatzung nicht einmal weg gewesen war?

 _Manche Dinge bleiben besser geheim,_ dachte er nur und kehrte an seine übliche Arbeit zurück.


	5. Chapter 5

Ein paar Tage später war es dann endlich soweit. In Vorfreude auf den wunderschön gestalteten Ballsaal auf dem Holodeck, waren doch wieder alle in Weihnachtsstimmung verfallen und freuten sich ausnahmslos auf das Fest.

Naomi stand im Schlafzimmer ihres Quartieres. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, denn sie war furchtbar gespannt, ob sie Icheb auch gefallen würde und außerdem war sie unglaublich neugierig, für welchen Anzug sich ihr Freund nun entschieden hatte.

Kurz darauf ertönte der Türmelder und das Mädchen zupfte sich ein letztes Mal eine Haarsträhne vor dem Spiegel zurecht und rief dann: "Herein."

Die Türen glitten auf und Icheb trat ein. Suchend sah er sich um, bis er seine Freundin sah, die gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer trat.

Beide blieben stehen und starrten sich mit offenem Mund an.

 _Wow,_ schoß es Naomi bei Ichebs Anblick durch den Kopf. Er hatte tatsächlich den Frack gewählt und sah darin unglaublich gut aus. Eine weiße Rose steckte anstatt eines Tuches an der Fracktasche und Naomi schluckte. Sie wollte am liebsten hier stehenbleiben und ihn einfach nur ansehen. Sie konnte gar nicht genug von ihm kriegen!

Icheb erging es nicht anders. Naomi sah so hinreißend aus, daß er gar keine Worte mehr dafür fand. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einer traumhaften Hochsteckfrisur arrangiert, dazu hatte sie sich dezent geschminkt und das Kleid, das sie trug, war einfach atemberaubend.

Lang, dunkelblau mit einem Neckholder, die Taille eng, sodaß ihre Figur umschmeichelt wurde, der Rock weiter und in zwei Lagen drappiert. Was das Bild vervollständigte, waren die vielen Straßsteine, die wie Brillianten in allen Farben schimmerten und eine dazu passende Halskette.

Icheb merkte, daß er für ein paar Sekunden aufgehört hatte zu atmen, denn seine Lungen fingen an zu brennen. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte irgendetwas zu sagen. Doch es kamen keine Worte aus seinem Mund.

"Icheb", sagte Naomi nun, die sich wieder gefangen hatte und zu ihm herangekommen war. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Der Frack steht Dir unglaublich gut! Du siehst wirklich umwerfend aus."

Icheb blinzelte ein paar Mal und konnte nur in ihre Augen starren. Dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf und sein Denken setzte scheinbar wieder ein.

"Danke", sagte er zuerst, bis er dann hinzufügte: "Ich würde Dir gerne sagen, daß Du wunderhübsch, umwerfend oder atmenberaubend aussiehst, Naomi, aber das kann ich leider nicht."

Ihr Lächeln verblaßte und sie schluckte einmal.

"Ich kann es Dir nicht sagen", fuhr Icheb gleich fort, "denn das würde Dir nicht gerecht werden. Du bist einfach ein Traum! Der schönste Traum, den ich jemals hatte!"

Naomi war jetzt so gerührt, daß sie merkte, wie ihre Augen etwas feucht wurden.

"Das ist das schönste Kompliment, das ich jemals gehört habe", hauchte sie und küßte ihn hingebungsvoll, bevor sie noch in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Icheb erwiderte den Kuß mit einer solchen Hingebung, daß beide fast umgefallen wären. Schließlich lösten sie sich jedoch voneinander und Icheb hielt ihr galant den Arm hin.

Naomi hakte sich unter und beide gingen zum Holodeck.

Bei Kathryn und Chakotay ging es weniger stürmisch und wortlos zu. Natürlich holte ein perfekter Gentleman seine Dame ab. Pünklich ertönte daher Kathryns Türmelder.

"Kommen Sie rein, Chakotay. Ich brauche nur noch 2 Minuten!", rief sie ihm aus dem Badezimmer zu.

Chakotay trat ein und tastete zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend nach dem Schmuckkästchen in seinem Jackett. Er war äußerst nervös und fragte sich wieder einmal, ob dieses Geschenk nicht etwas zu hoch gegriffen war. Doch jetzt war es wohl zu spät.

Als Kathryn aus dem Bad kam lächelte Chakotay bei ihrem Anblick. Sie hatte sich für ein cremefarbenes, relativ schlichtes Kleid entschieden, das dennoch seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Seine Kathryn sah einfach bildschön aus.

"Captain, wie immer sehen Sie einfach bezaubernd aus", sagte er und küßte ihr galant die Hand, als sie vor ihm stand.

"Chakotay…", sagte sie mit einem Lachen, das aber nicht über ihre Verlegenheit hinwegtäuschen konnte. "Bereit?"

"Bereit, wenn Sie es sind, Captain."

Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und beide machten sich auf den Weg.

"Oh, Chakotay", hauchte Kathryn vor Begeisterung, als sie das Holodeck betraten.

Der Indianer hatte sich selbst übertroffen. Überall funkelte es, kleine Weihnachtsbäume standen im ganzen Saal verteilt und die meisten Crewmitglieder waren bereits eingetroffen. Alle hatten sich Mühe gegeben, sich besonders hübsche Kleider oder Anzüge ausgewählt und nun kam sich Kathryn doch etwas schäbig vor, in ihrem schlichten Kleid, das ( _leider,_ so dachte sie), in keiner Konkurrenz zu irgendeinem anderen Kleid stand.

Chakotay spürte wohl, daß ihr etwas unbehaglich zumute war, als beide auf der Galerie des Balkons standen und den Saal überblicken konnten. _Sehen und gesehen werden_ , hatte es sich Chakotay gedacht und arrangiert, daß alle Leute über die Galerie eintraten und dann die breite Treppe hinuntergehen mußten.

"Sie sehen bezaubernd aus, Kathryn", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und reichte ihr dann galant seine Hand, um sie nach unten zu führen.

Ein dankbares Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und die beiden ranghöchsten Offiziere schritten gemeinsam die Treppe herunter. Kathryn merkte, daß plötzlich alle Augenpaare auf die gerichtet zu sein schienen und konnte sogar ganz verhalten einige "ah" und "oh" Rufe hören. Unten angekommen wurden sie herzlich begrüßt und Tom drückte beiden ein Glas Champagner in die Hand. Ihr Blick glitt über die vielen lachenden und strahlenden Gesichter und das machte sie glücklich. Hauptsache, ihre Crew fühlte sich wohl, da war es auch egal, welches Kleid sie trug.

Dann hörte sie, wie ein Raunen durch den Saal ging. Es war sogar recht laut, die überraschten und entzückten Ausrufe deutlicher zu hören und ausnahmslos jeder blickte zur großen Treppe. Gespannt drehte sie sich herum, um selber zu sehen, wer so ein Aufsehen erregen konnte und bei dem Anblick des jüngsten Paares auf der Voyager entfuhr selbst dem Captain ein überraschter Laut.

Icheb und Naomi kamen die Treppe herunter, ein gutes Stück hinter ihnen Ayala (ebenfalls in einem Frack, wie Icheb) und Kathryn spürte, wie ihre Augen drohten feucht zu werden, beim Anblick der beiden. Himmel, wie konnte die Zeit nur so schnell vergehen? Vor ein paar Wochen war die Halb-Ktarianerin doch noch ein süßes, kleines Mädchen gewesen und jetzt…

 _Jetzt ist sie eine bildhübsche, unglaublich warmherzige und selbstbewußte junge Dame geworden,_ dachte Kathryn. Sie war noch nie so stolz wie heute auf sie gewesen. Genauso erging es ihr mit Icheb. Der ehemalige Borg war nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Vor allem sein Verhalten war viel lockerer geworden, seit er mit Naomi zusammen war. Dieses doch eher steife Borg-Dasein war zum größten Teil verschwunden und abgesehen von dem Nasenimplantat war er ein fast normaler, junger Mann.

Chakotay sah zu Kathryn und sagte leise: "Es ist wirklich unglaublich, was aus den beiden geworden ist, finden Sie nicht? Ich glaube, Sam wäre unendlich stolz auf Naomi."

Kathryn schluckte und konnte nur nicken. Dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung, um die beiden ebenfalls zu begrüßen und während Naomi eine Umarmung von ihr bekam flüsterte sie der jungen Frau zu: "Ich bin so stolz auf Dich, Naomi. Das sind wir alle. Und Du siehst wunderschön aus."

Kathryn gab sie wieder frei und diesmal wischte sie sich die einzelne Träne der Rührung aus dem Auge.

"Danke, Captain", sagte die junge Frau ehrlich ergriffen. "Das habe ich nur Ihnen und der Crew zu verdanken. Sie waren und sind immer für mich da." Jetzt bekam Kathryn eine feste Umarmung von Naomi.

Tarik, der inzwischen auch unten angekommen war, begrüßte nun den Captain und den Commander. Chakotay schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken und Naomi ließ Kathryn schnell los, damit diese den Lt. ebenfalls begrüßen konnte.

"Ich glaube, jetzt ist so ziemlich jeder hier, der hier sein sollte", sagte Chakotay, als sich alle begrüßt hatten. Natürlich waren einige Schlüsselpositionen des Schiffes immer besetzt, doch man würde rotieren, damit alle die Möglichkeit bekommen würden, an dem Fest teilzunehmen.

Der Indianer bahnte sich einen Weg zum Orchester, dieses spielte kurz darauf einen Tusch und alle Augen wandten sich nun Chakotay zu, der mittlerweile auf die Bühne geklettert war.

"Der Captain hat mich gebeten, in diesem Jahr die Ansprache zu übernehmen", begann er. "Ich freue mich, daß wir auch heute miteinander feiern können und wünsche Ihnen allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest." Er pausierte kurz und sein Blick wurde etwas traurig. "Leider vermissen wir auch in diesem Jahr wieder einige Kollegen, die aus unserer Mitte gerissen wurden und im letzten Jahr hier noch fröhlich gefeiert haben. Daher möchte ich mein Glas auf alle gefallenen Kameraden erheben und ihnen sagen, wo immer sie auch sein mögen, daß wir sie nie vergessen werden." Chakotay hob sein Glas und alle anderen taten es ihm gleich. Ein Moment der absoluten Stille trat ein, als sie ihrer Toten gedachten. Schließlich sprach Chakotay weiter: "Tragen wir ihr Andenken in unseren Herzen und erhalten wir sie so am Leben. Sie würden sicher wollen, daß wir an diesem Weihnachtsabend Spaß haben. Hiermit möchte ich den Ball eröffnen und frage daher den bezaubernden Captain, ob sie mir die Ehre erweist, und mir den ersten Tanz schenkt?"

Die Crew klatschte bei den letzten Worten wie wild und alle blickten sich zu einer Kathryn Janeway um, die jetzt sehr verlegen aussah, aber nach vorne lief. Auf der Tanzfläche wurde für das Paar ein Kreis freigemacht und Chakotay streckte ihr seine Arme entgegen. Sie nahmen die Tanzhaltung ein und der Indianer nickte dem Dirigenten zu. Traditionell war der Eröffnungstanz ein Walzer und alle klatschten begeistert ihrem Führungsduett zu.

Als das Lied fast zu Ende war, dachte Chakotay bei sich: _Jetzt oder nie._

Er ließ Kathryn bei den letzten Takten auswirbeln, machte eine Verbeugung (sie einen Knicks) und holte dabei das Schmuckkästchen aus seinem Jackett.

Die Crew hielt auf einmal den Atem an, als sie sahen, was Chakotay in der Hand hielt. Kathryn bekam große Augen und war sprachlos. Chakotay klappte den Deckel hoch und hielt es seinem Captain hin.

Er hatte es nicht geschafft so viel Replikatorrationen zu sparen, wie er sich es erhofft hatte, daher hatte er nur einen schmalen, goldenen Armreif mit einem einzelnen Diamant replizieren können, doch er hoffte, sie verstand trotzdem, welcher Art sein Geschenk war. Allerdings schaute Kathryn jetzt so überrascht, als die den Reif sah, daß er stutze. So besonders war er doch nun auch nicht? Oder war es einfach seine Geste, dem ganzen Schiff zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte, die sie nun so überwältigte?

Kathryns Hand zitterte, als sie in die Schachtel griff und als die den Armreif herauszog, starrte Chakotay ihn sprachlos an. Das war nicht mehr der dünne Goldreif mit einem Diamenten! Es war ein in sich gedrehter, weißgoldener Armreif, und die unzähligen Brillianten darauf glitzerten und blinkten im Licht des Saals wie ein Sternenhimmel. Ein erneutes Raunen ging durch die Menge, als sie das Geschenk sahen und jedem war klar, was es bedeuten sollte.

"Chakotay", hauchte Kathryn und konnte diesmal ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. "Das ist wunderschön!"

 _Was geht hier vor?,_ dachte Chakotay nur, doch er schob seine Verwirrtheit vorerst zur Seite, nahm ihr den Reif aus der Hand und fragte: "Darf ich?"

Sie nickte nur und der Indianer schob ihr den Armreif behutsam über ihr Handgelenk. An Kathryns Handgelenk funkelte er jetzt fast noch mehr und die beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen. Auch sie war sich über die Bedeutung dieses Geschenks bewußt und in dem Moment waren ihr die Vorschriften herzlich egal. Sollte sie denn für immer alleine bleiben? Sie liebte ihn doch und sie wußte, daß Tom sogar schon die Wette 17 (die Beiden betreffend) am Laufen hatte.

Vor aller Augen schlang sie ihre Arme um Chakotays Nacken und küßte ihn hingebungsvoll. Chakotay, der etwas überrascht war, daß sein Plan aufging, erwiderte den Kuß nur zu gern und drückte sie fest an sich. Die Crew brach in einen tosenden Applaus und Jubel aus, bis daraus plötzlich ein kollektives "Oh" wurde, danach Stille. Die beiden bemerkten es natürlich und lösten den Kuß, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Alle starrten nun Kathryn an, die plötzlich ein langes, eng anliegendes und hoch geschlitztes weißes Kleid trug, das über und über mit glitzernden Brillianten versehen war. Auch ihre Frisur war plötzlich anders und Chakotay trat einen Schritt zurück, um sie anzusehen. Kathryn blickte fassungslos an sich herab und stammelte: "Aber, wie…"

Da trat Tarik zu den beiden vor und sagte nur: "Captain, Commander, es ist Weihnachten. Vielleicht gibt es den Weihnachtsmann ja doch. Oder zumindest jemanden, der Ihnen eine Freude machen möchte. Sie sollten es einfach hinnehmen und den Abend genießen. Das ist der Delta-Quadrant. Und an Weihnachten… ist alles möglich."

Er suchte Naomis Gesicht in der Menge und blinzelte ihr zu. Der Captain und ihr Commander blickten ihren Sicherheitsoffizier verwirrt an und Kathryn kam der leise Verdacht, daß Ayala das Rätsel um das Geheimnis der Geschenke vielleicht doch gelöst haben könnte. Und obwohl ihr wissenschaftlicher Verstand geradezu nach einer Erklärung schrie, fragte sie nicht nach. Stattdessen sagte sie: "Vielleicht haben Sie Recht, Tarik. Das ist der Delta-Quadrant. Hier geschehen noch Wunder."

Tarik klatschte und die Crew unterstützte ihn dabei tatkräftig. Dann setzte die Musik wieder ein und indem er mit der Hand eine Geste machte, forderte Chakotay alle zum Tanz auf.

Tarik sah Naomi an und diese kam zu ihm herüber. "Das war einfach wunderbar", flüsterte sie ihm zu. "Ich glaube, das war das beste Geschenk, daß er den beiden machen konnte."

"Da hast Du Recht", stimmte ihr der Lt. zu und sah dann zu Icheb herüber. Er wartete etwas nervös am Rand der Tanzfläche.

Naomi blickte sich ebenfalls nach ihm um und Tarik machte schnell eine Geste mit seinem Kopf an Icheb gewandt und dieser nickte kurz. Naomi drehte sich wieder zu Ayala herum in der Annahme, Icheb hätte ihr mit dem Nicken zu verstehen gegeben, daß sie mit Tarik tanzen könne und fragte daher: "Nun, Lt., gewähren Sie mir einen Tanz?"

Tarik lächelte und sah, daß Icheb sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und auf sie zulief. Tom hatte ihm vor ein paar Tagen von Ichebs Tanzunterricht erzählt und der Lt. wollte auf keinen Fall, daß Naomi davon nur eine Minute verpaßte. So nahm er galant ihre Hand, machte eine leichte Verbeugung vor ihr, drückte ihr einen Handkuß auf und sagte: "Ich glaube, da ist jemand anderes, der liebend gern die Ehre hätte, mit Dir zu tanzen, Miss Wildman." Naomi schaute ihn fragend an und Tarik, der noch immer ihre Hand hielt, machte eine Bewegung, sodaß Naomi sich drehte und ihre Augen wurden groß, als Icheb vor ihr stand und fragte: "Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Die junge Frau war sprachlos vor Freude und nickte nur.

Ayala flüsterte ihr noch zu: "Er hat extra DeinetwegenTanzstunden genommen."

"Wirklich?", hauchte Naomi gerührt und Icheb nickte. Dann nahm er die Tanzhaltung ein und Naomi legte ihre rechte Hand in seine, die linke auf seine Schulter.

Bevor sie anfingen wandte sich Ayala noch einmal an Icheb: "Gewährst Du mir später einen Tanz mit der wunderschönen, jungen Dame?"

"Eventuell ließe sich das einrichten", erwiderte der Borg und Ayala und Naomi mußten beide lachen. Dann ließ der Lt. die Beiden allein und setzte sich an einen der vielen Tische, um sich ein wenig zu unterhalten. Er vermißte Ashley und seine Jungs schmerzlich, doch er hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Traurigsein, denn einige Damen wollten nur zu gerne mit ihm tanzen. Selbst der Captain bestand auf einen Tanz und ließ sich von ihrem Sicherheitsoffizier über die Tanzfläche führen. Natürlich nur unter Chakotays wachsamen Augen, wie sie Tarik lachend beim Tanzen erklärte.

Nach knapp zwei Stunden entschuldigte sich Naomi für einen Moment bei Icheb und verließ unbemerkt das Holodeck. Ihr war eine Idee gekommen, wie sie dem Grinch noch für das wundervolle Geschenk danken konnte, das er dem Captain und dem Commander gemacht hatte. So eilte sie in ihr Quartier, holte ein Padd hervor und lud etwas aus der Datenbank herunter. Dann replizierte sie schnell eine Geschenkschachtel, legte das Padd hinein und schrieb auf den Geschenkanhänger 'Für den Grinch und seine Elfen. Danke!'

Sie ließ das Paket auf dem Tisch liegen und hoffte, daß es sein Ziel erreichen würde.

Schnell überprüfte sich noch einmal ihr Spiegelbild und lief wieder zurück zur Party.

Kaum hatte Naomi das Quartier verlassen, da verschwand das Geschenk mit einem leisen 'Plopp' und ein neues erschien dafür.

Auf dem Planeten packte ein fröhlich lachender Grinch (der sich sogar eine Weihnachtsmütze aufgesetzt hatte) neugierig das Geschenk aus. Als er sah, was es war, lief er in die Werkstatt der Elfen und rief: "Wer möchte eine Weihnachtsgeschichte hören?"

Alle Elfen riefen begeistert "Ich" und kamen heran. Der Grinch setzte sich auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin, die Elfen auf dem flauschigen Teppich um ihn herum verteilt. Der Welpe saß zufrieden dösend in seinem Schoß und der Grinch begann: "Die Schöne und das Biest. In einem weit entfernten Land lebte einmal ein junger Prinz…"

Naomi hatte ihm einige Geschichten auf das Padd geladen, die sicherlich in seiner Bibliothek noch nicht vorhanden waren. Aus irgendeinem Grund fand sie "Die Schöne & das Biest" äußerst passend.

Als Naomi spät in der Nacht wieder in ihr Quartier kam, sah sie das Päckchen auf ihrem Tisch. Mit einem Lächeln trat sie näher und öffnete es neugierig. Sie zog einen wunderschönen Bilderrahmen heraus. Das Bild, das dort abgebildet war, ließ Naomis Herz hüpfen. Der Grinch, mit einer Weihnachtsmütze und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, saß in der Mitte in einem Sessel, auf seinem Schoß der Welpe und um ihn herum fröhlich lachende Elfen. An dem Bildrand war mit einem dicken, roten Stift das Wort "Danke" drübergemalt.

Sie lächelte und stellte das Bild dann neben dem ihrer Mutter auf. Falls sie jemand danach fragen würde, würde ihr schon eine Ausrede einfallen.

Ungefähr das dachte auch Tarik, als er dasselbe Bild bei sich aufstellte, um dann müde, aber glücklich, in sein Bett zu fallen.

In einem anderen Quartier lagen bereits zwei glückliche Menschen zusammen und kuschelten sich aneinander. Chakotay war diesmal nicht gegangen und Kathryn hätte ihn auch gar nicht gehen lassen.

Seine Arme hatte er um sie gelegt und konnte noch immer nicht glauben, daß er endlich ihre Haut spüren durfte, sie küssen konnte.

"Ich möchte nur wissen, was Tarik herausgefunden hat", sagte Kathryn irgendwann leise, drehte sich aber nicht um, weil sie Chakotays Streicheleinheiten nicht unterbrechen wollte.

Der Indianer seufzte leise. Irgendwie war er natürlich auch neugierig, aber im Gegensatz zu Kathryn konnte er auch unerklärliche Dinge hinnehmen und sie einfach akzeptieren.

"Tarik hat es doch erklärt", sagte er dann und küßte sie zärtlich auf die Halspartie. "Zu Weihnachten werden manchmal Wunder wahr. Das ist wohl sein Geheimnis. Gönnen wir es ihm einfach."

Kathryn seufzte leise. "Frohe Weihnachten, Chakotay", sagte sie dann und kuschelte sich noch enger in seine Arme.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Kathryn."


End file.
